Companionship, Revisited
by Muse Scroll
Summary: When a trainer loves his Luxray so dearly he is willing to give up his humanity, that very same Luxray quickly finds herself growing ever deeper in love with him. Of course, shenanigans follow as well.
1. Author's Foreword

Hello, everyone, and welcome to my story, Companionship.

Now, this is actually an older story, from a few years ago. I used to have it posted on this site, with a couple more chapters actually, but I removed it sometime ago. At the time, my writing skill had improved, and after reviewing this story, I felt that it was no longer a good representation of my ability as a writer.

As such, I removed it from FFN.

However, over time, I have gotten a surprisingly large amount of requests to bring it back. As such, I am going to be reposting the first three chapters of the old version. Unfortunately, those three chapters are the only ones that I have from the original writing, and as such, any future chapters will be written from scratch and may take some time before they are uploaded.

Before we get into the story itself, I would like to thank you all for your patience in waiting for the return of this old story of mine, and thank you all for the positive requests and honest desires to have it back.

I hope you all enjoy the old version of this story, and I look forward to bringing you new chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Companionship**

 **Chapter One**

It was about noon when my trainer, Thomas, let me out of my Pokeball. He was, quite possibly, the best trainer ever. I've heard about other great trainers, but to be honest, I loved him the most... and, to be honest, I literally loved him. Unfortunately, most of the world frowned upon a human-Pokemon sexual relationship, and that was the _only_ thing keeping me from doing anything that I wanted to. Most of which involved coming out of my ball at night, in a Pokemon Center room, forcing him to lay on his back on the bed, and more or less make him fuck me. Literally. I wanted to do it _very_ badly, but I knew that doing so would make the Sinnoh Pokemon League – which we'd just beaten – denounce him from the Hall of Fame. I'd heard of other trainers who had gotten in there, mated with a Pokemon of theirs, and then be removed from the Hall. I knew how important it was to all of us that got there with him, including myself; I refused to take the risk. Somehow, along the way after he'd caught me back near Sandgem Town, he'd learned to understand the meaning of what I say even if he can't understand the exact words.

"Kitty," Thomas said, snapping me out of my reverie and making me look at his face, where his blue eyes were slightly covered by his gorgeous red hair...

 _No! Bad thoughts!_ I thought sharply, lightly shaking my head to get rid of what would no doubt make me aroused. _Pay attention!_

"I'm going to leave you here for a few days, okay?" he continued, politely ignoring how I shook my mane around in the beautifully warm sun. When he said that, I looked ahead, and noticed the Day Care that old couple ran. Don't get me wrong, they're a nice couple, but I preferred to stay with my trainer. With a visible sigh and a look to him, he gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I've made up my mind."

 _Crud. When he's set his mind, there's no way in hell it can be changed._

"Look..." he began, gently placing a hand on my cheek, a momentary grin coming to his face when he noticed my blush; dammit, I'd been hoping to be able to control my love for him better. "I know how much you care for me. The blush pretty much proves it."

 _Yeah, I know,_ I thought coldly, as my shoulders slumped in defeat. He was absolutely correct, and he knew it, too. Why, oh why, did he have to be so smart and perceptive? Even though I was disappointed in being so easily found out, I did allow a gentle purr to make itself present. He chuckled lightly.

"But... we also both know what the League thinks of it," He continued, before taking a deep breath. I could tell that he was having a hard time saying whatever was on his mind. I wish I was a psychic-type so that I could read it. "To be honest with you, if the League would just back off, I wouldn't mind it as much; but with how hard we've all worked to reach that one spot in the Hall, we have to avoid it."

At this, I pulled my head away from his hand, which he let drop, as I looked away. I'd known for a long time that my... condition... would most likely be unacceptable. Even if he didn't mind, the fucking League would. I wish they'd back off and let it go.

"So, I'm going to leave you at the Day Care for about two weeks," he said slowly. In an instant, I was staring at him again, gaping. That was far longer than any other time I'd been left there! "I know you're wondering why I'd leave you there so long, and it's for a reason. I need you to trust me with this, okay?"

Even though I knew I could trust him with my life and he'd be true to it, I bit my lip with anxiety; I most certainly did _not_ want to have anything to do with this place for that long. I could tolerate it for a day, but _two weeks_? Hell no.

"I doubt you want to do it right now. But when the time comes, you'll understand why. I swear to you that I will explain it all. I promise."

When he said that, and with the way he said it – in the kind, gentle voice he uses in situations like this – I just couldn't refuse. So, with a reluctant nod, we walked into the building... and a few minutes later, I found myself watching over the fence as the trainer I loved as much as I loved life walk away for reasons unknown. Once he was out of view, I continued to watch where he'd just been for about five minutes, before allowing a tear to roll down my cheek as I turned and walked into the shade of the tree line at the edge of play area...

...It's been about a week since Thomas left. Many times since then, idiotically arrogant male Pokemon tried to woo me into becoming their mate, if only for the short time they were in the Day Care. I told each and every one of them that if they wanted me, they would have to battle me – and win. This rule alone drove away some, but most remained to take the challenge. A few of them merely took a smack to the face from my paw to get them to surrender; a select few were actually able to hold their ground for a few minutes. Even so, not a single one was able to earn the right to let me open myself to them. Although I did allow a few females to pleasure me, since I pleasured them in return; they had liked my style of fighting, and so joined me in rejecting the boys' advances. As a result, when the boys who'd we'd rejected finally gave up – which was pretty much that days' entire group of males – sometimes we snuck into the forest, and just had some lesbian fun. A smile graced my lips as I allowed one of those memories to surface.

 _At the moment, I was on my back, all my legs seperated as I panted while my body shivered from the immense pleasure. Even though it wasn't the same as a real cock, it was, quite frankly, probably just as good. To be honest, I've never actually mated with a guy; that's probably why I rejected so many of them._

 _However, about half of Thomas' champion team had been females, and whenever one of us was in heat, we would all slip away in the night and lick the cum out of each other in order to alleviate the damn feeling. The guys of the group had already been rejected a few times, and had given up after a while. So, I already knew a lot about how to "fuck" a chick and how to be "fucked" by one. That's also why the owner of each pussy I licked complimented my style; they could tell I knew what I was doing._

 _In any case, this current girl, an Espeon with an absolutely gorgeously smooth fur was currently doing both of us at the same time. As she used her fork-like tail, the tip pushing in out of my sex a little roughly but still perfectly, our tongues danced. Mind you, all the females I did this with were in heat at the time, so they were kinda desperate to avoid the guys and still get rid of the feeling; so, they turned to other ladies, most of whom – such as myself – willingly helped. As the both of us let our purring reach pretty much its full volume, the Espeon had to stop kissing me as she held herself close to me, doing everything she could with her tail to fully get us both to cum. Of course, not long after, the immense waves of satisfaction as our juices coated her tail – not to mention the soft, grassy ground and our asses – arrived, we held onto each other closely. Then, after a few moments of resting and just recovering from the feeling, she gently pulled her tail from the both of us. Even though she didn't mean to, she made me cum once more, and in response, pulled out of me a little too fast and in a way that shoved her part of the tail back into her pussy hard and fast enough to make her cum again as well._

 _Finally, when she was out of the both of us, she gently stood and made to clean her tail of the delicious nectar of our bodies, she soon found herself sprawled on the ground, her own legs spread – with me on top this time._

" _Wh-what are you...?" She began, before I shushed her gently with a momentary rise in the volume of my purring, which had quieted when the tail'd been removed._

" _Making it last longer," I told her smoothly before quickly doing an about-face so that my pussy was in her face and hers was in mine. Without even hesitating for a second, I started to caress that slit of pink flesh._

 _In an instant, the pink-furred Pokemon's purring rose to match my own; her cum was already leaking once more onto the ground, but it was just left over from the last few moments. The panting of her breath was easily felt on my cunt; I paused for a second and gave her a lustful look before I continued, slowing down with my licks before I slipped my tongue into her sex. Shivers went up and down her spine instantly, and since her body was still warmed up and raring to go, it literally took only about a minute before I was given the right to drink in her pleasant taste. Of course, I only took in a little, and let the rest drip down her rear and onto the ground, merging with the rest and continuing to make a tiny puddle. Thankfully, she didn't miss a beat and immediantly put her paws around my ass and began to caress my own sex; within about a minute, my own juices either filled her muzzle, was on the fur around her mouth, or had dripped onto the ground._

" _A-Any... other... tricks?" She asked with lust still clinging to her voice as I turned back around to give her a lick to the cheek. A smile of pleasure was on her lips._

" _Nope," I told her softly, as I gently licked her fur clean. "Feeling better?"_

" _Much better..." She sighed happily. "Thank you. I've done this with others on my trainer's team, but I have to say you're the best at this."_

" _So now that you're better, shall we head back?"_

" _...In a while," She said, wrapping her arms around me as best she could before making us roll onto our sides. She gently licked my face clean, before snuggling up into my fur, and a few moments later, I could hear her soft breathing as she slept._

 _With a smile on my face, I held her closer, and fell asleep a few moments later as well._

Ah, yes, those times were ones I liked. Even so, it wasn't what I truly, truly wanted. While I admit it sated my desire to make love, I still felt empty, and that's because it's been five days. Five days since my trainer had left me at the Day Care. Of course, today was the day another male arrived. As I watched from my favorite spot, the shade of a large oak tree on the edge of the field, a male Luxray was let loose into the field. A couple of seconds later, the nicer guys of the people in this place introduced themselves; hell, some of the girls even tried to arouse him and get him as their mate. While I'll agree that he _was_ very handsome, I stayed with my rule, and ignored him. As I did so, my mind continued to return to the previous days just for the sake of nostalgia... until I heard the sound of someone approaching.

"Shade looks nice," Said a clearly masculine voice. It wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to obviously belong to a boy; from the sounds of it, he was the Luxray that had just arrived. Most other males of my kind had voices of a similar pitch.

"What do you want?" I snapped without looking at him, displeased with having my just-about-to-start nap interrupted.

"Just wondering if I could join you in the shade, and nothing else," He replied. "It's a little hot in the sun for my liking."

"...Fine, but try not to talk, I'm trying to sleep."

For some reason, this one had been clearly honest just by speaking. Only my trainer had been like that... forcing those thoughts out of my head, I ignored him as he quietly lay down a bit away from me, but still in the shade of this beautfiul tree. After a few minutes of hearing him shift around a bit to get comfortable, I finally could hear the soft breathing that signified sleep. Without another thought, I opened one of my eyes to get a good look at this guy, and to be frank, what I saw nearly took my breath away.

His smooth, glossy fur, almost made him look like a female with the way it was so beautiful; if it weren't for the lightly larger mane, he probably would be. He had curled up into a moon-like shape, allowing his tail to be near his face while he had his head lying on his front legs. Despite the way he was laying, I could easily see how immensely gorgeous his coat was. There were no knots anywhere, it was as smooth as glass, and it looked as soft as a downy feather. For all his beauty, though, there was a single part maring his appearance: a single scar on his right front paw. It was shaped a little curved, almost as if someone had bitten into it; seeing it reminded me of my trainer. The day after I'd been captured by him, I'd gotten really PO'd at him and bitten his right hand – hard. Once I'd let go and it had healed, a permanent scar had formed; he'd had had to get it treated, because before the scar was there, it had gotten infected in a way where only surgery could heal it. So, with a local anesthetic to the arm, after some surgery, the infection was gone, and the only way to know it had happened was the fact that we both remembered it, and that the scar was there.

"You know, it's not nice to stare," he suddenly said tiredly. I had shuffled my body slightly to get a better look at him; apparently I had done it loud enough to wake him up.

"Er... right, sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"It's fine," he replied, as he stood and stretched. "I'm not tired anyway. I never could sleep in the middle of the day."

"Why did you come over here?" I finally demanded, wondering if he was trying to woo me or something. "If you want me to be your mate, you'll have to –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed. "I never said anything of the sort! I just want to be in the shade, that's all. Besides, I heard; I would have to battle and win against you."

"Good, you know. So are you going to do that or not?"

"Nah," He said. "Not today, anyway. How about tomorrow, at noon?"

"Fine with me!"

"Then I'll see you later," He told me, before walking away to look around the place.

As he walked away, I found myself watching the way his body moved... the way whenever he talked to anyone, he had a smile on his face, and always seemed willing to either laugh himself or make someone else laugh. Once I realized what I was doing, I shook my head, giving a mental slap to my mind before I stood and walked the opposite direction, trying my best to ignore him. Whenever someone asked me what he had said, I just gave a growl, and they silenced themselves. I made sure to be back in the bed the Day Care had assigned me by night fall. It took me a few moments to realize that I was once again watching him, seeing where he went to sleep... the bed on the opposite side of the sleeping area. When I closed my eyes, thoughts of him entered my mind unbidden; a second later, I shoved them away, and forced myself to sleep...

...Waking just in time to get a good stretching in before my battle with the new guy, I went over the preparations I always went through before a battle. To be honest, Thomas had been the one to instill it in the entire team; every morning before a big battle, we got up a little earlier than normal, ate a good – but small – breakfast; did a few stretches to make sure our muscles were warmed up and ready to go; and of course, relaxed. After the stretches, we usually just took a nap, found a hot spring, or something that made us completely relaxed. As I reached the last step, I glanced over to the male, and in a split second, my jaw dropped. He was doing the exact same stretches I had been doing only a second ago! I knew that he hadn't been watching me, because he had his back to me and was ignoring me as he got himself ready. Then, after the last stretch, he looked about, found the place where we were going to battle, and lay down on his side. I couldn't help but feel anger towards him; it was as if he had met my trainer, and done everything taught to me by Thomas. Then, I took a few deep breaths.

 _Don't get riled up now,_ I thought to myself, making myself relax. _Remember, you've got to relax before a battle._

It was then that I realized something: neither of us had introduced ourselves. So, when the battle was about to start, with a female Lucario – one that had been in heat, and one I'd helped – that had been there for a couple of days as the judge, I spoke up.

"I was wondering..." I began, as the two of us took our places. "What's your name?"

At first, he was silent, as if deciding whether or not to tell me. Then, he spoke:

"Rikku," He said calmly, and with the way he said it, I had the feeling he was telling the truth. "What about your name? Not what your trainer calls you, but your actual name?"

It'd been so long since my mother had given me my name, and since Thomas had called me Kitty the entire journey, I think I almost had a hard time remembering it... but it only took me a second to answer.

"I'm Kyashii," I told him. "Alright, shall we begin?"

"Let's get started."

With that, the Lucario – whom was called Lucy – called for the battle to begin. I had decided to allow him to strike first, but apparently, he'd known I'd decide that... because he didn't do anything to me. All he did was begin to circle around the battlefield, and in order to keep the distance constant, I did the same, but in the other direction. The entire audience was clearly anxious to see who would strike first, and on a whim, I decided not to disappoint them; as a result, I allowed my natural element to build in my fur and focus on my fangs; not many had seen me use my Thunder Fang attack in this place, so they were clearly surprised. I ignored them, and charged Rikku at full speed, expecting to be able to take him out with this one bite to his left front leg; to my, and the crowd's, surprise, he nimbly jumped to the side, causing me to stumble and lose my charge.

"Oof!" I grunted, having the air forced from my chest as he tackled my side with all his strength and with the right amount of electricity to make it a Spark attack.

Even though the charge didn't hurt me much, the force from his head-first tackle was enough to get me. Of course, I responded by smacking his head and making him stumble away, a little dazed from the strike.

 _Gotcha!_ I exclaimed, readying a Crunch attack as I spun to grab his leg.

Again, he dodged, and this fact frustrated me. No other Pokemon had dodged my attacks so well before, so why now, dammit?! Before I could ponder it further, he tackled me again, without bringing forth his element this time. The sheer strength of his attack knocked me onto my side and sent me sliding for a few inches. Without missing a beat, he got me onto my back, and pinned me to the ground with all of his weight on my limbs. For a few seconds, I thought he was going to fuck me in front of the entire group – which I would kill him for doing – but he didn't. He just stayed there while Lucy counted to ten aloud. These battles were to see who would stay on the ground for ten seconds first. When she reached number seven, I realized how long I'd been wondering if he was going to stick his cock into me or not; by the time I tried to force myself off the ground, she exclaimed something I had never heard during any other match:

"Ten! Rikku is the winner!"

In that instant, he gave a smirk and once again, fear filled my mind as I wondered if he would get into me whether I wanted him to or not... but then he got off my legs and actually helped me up instead. The entire time, the audience was whispering to each other, surprised by the result; in fact, I swear I saw a few apples change hands, along with some berries. Obviously bets had been placed, and only one person was receiving the pot: Lucy!

"You bet against me?" I asked her incredulously. She gave a grin as she shrugged.

"Yeah," She said as she got some help to put her winnings next to her bed for safe keeping. All the Pokemon here left anything in there alone, out of respect and kindness. "I know you're strong, but when I saw Rikku challenge you yesterday, I talked to him afterwards and gave him a light challenge myself; after that battle, I just knew that even you would be beat."

I stared at her incredulously before turning to Rikku, who was laughing with some of the friends he'd made yesterday, whom were talking about the battle and making some jokes about it... among other things. When he noticed me watching him, he gave a grin that brought a blush to my cheeks and made me look away. I think I heard him mumble something to his friends, before coming over to me.

"You okay?" He asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"...No," I said, making sure that nothing aside from my pride was hurt. "I'm fine."

"Then I guess you should swallow a little more pride; apparently others are already calling us lovers."

The blush on my cheeks instantaneously spread to cover my entire face; he chuckled lightly when he saw this... and for some reason, the laugh sounded familiar. Then the moment of dèjá vú passed, and I watched as he went over to the Day Care lady who was calling for him. It took me a few moments to realize that I had been called for as well, and I trotted over to catch up. Once she had us as an audience, she spoke in her usual way. Kind and gentle, but still a little stern.

"Hello," She began sweetly, and we returned her greeting. "You two are leaving today; I have a note authorizing this person to take the both of you out of here."

 _What?_ I thought, frowning, as we followed her into the house. It hadn't been two weeks yet. _It's only been a little over a week; Thomas can't be back yet... so who's... what the hell!?_

When I entered, I was shocked to see a lady that stood at about five-foot-seven, wearing almost one-hundred-percent black. Her long, blonde hair went all the way down her back, reaching just about to her waist. The hair had four black objects in it, similar to those things on the back of a Lucario's head.

 _Cynthia?! What the hell are you doing here?!_

"Alright, you two are free to leave," Said the old lady, who'd been paid.

With that, she gently – but a little forcefully – got us over to Cynthia's side. The champion smiled to us, and while Rikku returned it, I just gawked. Whatever was going on was over my head; so, I decided to play along to get the answers. As such, I found myself walking with them towards a ride that led to the Resort Area of the Battle Frontier island. Once there, I walked into a building that was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It was absolutely beautiful. For a full thirty seconds, I stood at the edge of the trail that led to it, gawking, while Rikku and Cynthia walked up to the door. When they realized I wasn't at their side, they looked, and didn't hesitate to laugh. Blood rushed to my face and reddened my cheeks as I closed my jaw and raced up to the duo; a moment later, I was frozen and gawking again when I had stepped inside. It wasn't like a human house at all, which is what the outside made it seem like! There was a way to go outside easily for any Pokemon, and a way to get inside for any Pokemon. The place had steps leading straight to the huge area that was nothing but one huge room. Light shone in from the roof, which Cynthia explained was one-way mirrors. This way, we could see out, but nobody could see in; they were also reinforced so that if we wanted to battle, we could without destroying it. Then, when I reached the bottom, another surprise...

"Kyashii!" Exclaimed an all-too familiar voice.

"Richie!" I said excitedly, rushing up to the male Empoleon that had helped Thomas capture me when he'd been a Piplup. He was one of the members of the team that had helped us get into the Hall of Fame, and I was shocked to see him here, and even more shocked to see a freaking _pool_ of what was obviously _fresh_ water behind him. "What is this place?"

"Well, Thomas decided that we'd had enough of battles, so he had this place built for us," Richie explained. "It's made so that we can still battle each other, challengers, and relax. It's basically a gigantic home for all of us."

"What about Algida?" I asked, wondering about the Dialga that had been caught by our trainer at Spear Pillar when Cyrus was being an idiot.

 _Over here,_ Said legendary Pokemon, making me do an about face as Cynthia and Rikku caught up to me. Right behind me lay Algida, the Dialga that we'd battled, and the one that Thomas had caught. _How have you been, Kyashii?_

"Quite well," I told her with a grin. It had taken quite some time, but we'd become good friends; in fact, she was one of the girls that I'd helped through her heat, and she helped me through mine. "Say... um... where's Thomas?"

At this, they both fell silent for an awkward few minutes. At long last, Cynthia decided to speak up.

"I'm afraid that he is no longer what he used to be," She told me.

In an instant, I could feel tears coming to my eyes, and even though I forced them back, I knew it wouldn't last. A moment later, I found myself crying into Algida's shoulder. Of course my mind had instantly gone to the thought that he'd died, somehow, and that thought was what triggered my eyes becoming waterfalls.

"Hmm..." Cynthia began, looking at the sky through the somewhat transparent roof. "It's getting late; I'm going to bed. Good night, and sleep well, all of you. Kyashii... why don't you go to the electric room?"

"What for?" I asked, sniffling, as I finally pulled away from my friend's shoulder. She didn't reply as she left for the bedroom in the building that was obviously for guests. Her Pokemon team was already asleep in places they liked; Richie, after bidding good night as well, dove into the water and to places I didn't know about. Algida, however, stayed awake for a while longer with me. "Should I go?"

"...Yes," She said after a moment. "I think it would be best."

Even though I wanted to just die right there, to join my beloved trainer in wherever he eneded up, I trusted Algida enough to follow her advice. When I approached the hallway she said would lead to the room, I stopped and looked around. Rikku had disappeared sometime between when I had started bawling and when I'd stopped. With a sigh, I turned and walked down the hall...

...At last, after what seemed to be an eternity, I entered the correct room. It was engineered to be enjoyable to electric types. The minute I had found a soft pillow to curl up in and lay down to go to a tear-fillled sleep, I heard footsteps approaching, and then I heard his voice once more.

"Kyashii..." Rikku said. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"...No, go ahead," I replied softly, too heartbroken from the loss to do much else. When he was comfortable on the same pillow, but still keeping his distance from me, he spoke once more.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your trainer?"

"Not at all. It would be nice to talk about him, really."

"...What was his name?"

"Thomas was his name."

"What did he look like?"

"He stood about as tall as Cynthia, but his hair was much shorter. He had gorgeous red hair that went well with his blue eyes. No matter the day, he always seemed to find a chance to wear khakis and t-shirts that didn't go together."

"So he should've been arrested by the fashion police?"

"More than once," I said with a chuckle at some memories. "He always claimed that they'd simply given up on him, saying he was a lost cause."

"That's silly."

"It was."

"Well, what was he like?"

"He was the nicest trainer I've ever met. I've met quite a few nice ones during our travels, but he was the best, by far."

"Sounds like you held him close to your heart."

"I did... and I still do... having him gone hurts so much..."

"...I'm sorry," He whispered softly. After letting a tear land on the floor in front of me, I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. Any other questions?"

"Yes; was he good at nicknames?"

"Rarely," I said, a snort of laughter forcing its way out of me. "The only good one was Dialga's. He called her Algida, and she liked it enough to adopt it as her true name. He was terrible at all the others."

"Like?"

"He called his Empoleon 'Pippy'," I said with a giggle I couldn't hold back.

"And he called you Kitty, right?" Rikku suddenly said, and another giggle I had in my throat froze there.

 _How did he know that? I didn't..._

"You didn't need to tell me, you know," He said, a smile lighting up his features as I stared incredulously.

 _That smile...! It looks so much like the one Thomas used so much!_

"Kitty... no, Kyashii..." He began, before finally turning to look me in the eyes. "I think you misunderstood what Cynthia said about me."

"No... it can't be... you can't be him!" I exclaimed, scooting back, frightened. He remained where he was, knowing that coming closer would be a bad idea.

"Before you go screaming bloody murder, would you please let me explain?"

"A-Alright," I said, clearly still allowing fear to grip me as I stayed away from him.

"Kyashii... do you remember the day after we beat Cynthia and spent the night in the Pokemon Center nearby?"

"Of course. We'd had a party to celebrate our win."

"That night... well, more accurately, that morning, when we had all gone to sleep... I had a dream, and it was far too real to be like any other."

"What was in it?" I asked, my curiosity overwhelming my fright and convincing me to come a little closer.

"...Him," He said. "Arceus."

"...Go on," I told him, when he paused to see if I believed him; to be honest, even though I was still a bit scared, my heart trusted him completely.

"So... well, he told me about how he knew about your feelings for me; it was less of a dream and more of a conversation. He gave me a few options. One, I could completely ignore your feelings, reject you, and completely lose your trust; second, I could remain human and accept your love and willingly be stripped of being in the Hall of fame; or, well..."

"...You could choose to become this and accept my love," I finished for him, to which he nodded with a silent sigh.

"I told him to give me some time to think about it... and when I made my decision, instead of accepting the choice the night before, I proposed something else. A plan."

"You mean...?"

"Yes; this was all planned in advance, Kyashii. I talked to Cynthia about it, because during our battle, I'd noticed how much her Garchomp cared for her, but how he took care to not do anything the League could use to toss her out. It was obvious with the way he listened to her."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," I admitted, nodding.

"So, in absolute secret, we hatched a plan together. I would place you in the Day Care, telling you that it would be about two weeks before I'd returned. Knowing you, I had a feeling that you'd set that rule of having to fight for right to be your lover."

"You know me too well," I said with a gentle smile, my fear completely gone as I returned to his side, which brought a gentle blush and smile to his face. Now that I knew it was him, I could tell how much they both complimented his beautiful fur and features.

"And you don't know me well enough," he countered with a sly smile that made my face flush, bringing a chuckle forth from him. "Anyway, pooling our money together, we had this place built specifically for us and our Pokemon teams."

"It's really quite well done, by the way," I complimented, purring about the wonderfully pleasant electric current that flowed through the air of the room we were in.

"Actually, this room wasn't my idea; it was Algida's. She said that she had a feeling you'd enjoy it."

"Another one that knows me too well," I said, as I slid closer to him, causing both of us to purr lightly as I gently wrapped my tail around his.

"Which I'm glad she does," he said, before he continued his story. "Anyway... after this place was built, I publically announced my returning of the title of champion to Cynthia. She also announced that she would be living in this place with her team for the rest of her career. Once that was completed and the media had eaten it up, we stealthily made our way to Spear Pillar, where Arceus and I had agreed to meet. Once there, he told me that he was pleased with the way we had gone through with the plan. So, he told me that not only would he make the change painless, he would make me as strong as you were..."

"So that's why you found it so easy to beat me!" I said, using a paw to gently slap his shoulder, which caused a laugh to come from him as he grinned.

"Yup!" He said, his trademark cheesy grin visible on his face, before he calmed down at the same time that I did. "After he gave it this form to me, and I'd given that note to Cynthia, he gave her a gift as well. He knew that she did not wish to become a Garchomp, so instead, he did something else: he gave her the ability to understand Pokemon speech completely while still able to be a human."

"Now that's cool," I said, before thinking something else. _But not as cool as you being this... Thomas..._

"Yeah," Thomas said with a nod. "I don't know if you noticed, bu Garchomp wasn't in the big room back there."

"...No, I didn't notice at all," I confessed. Then I realized his meaning. "You mean..."

"Yeah, probably!" He said with a grin, but then he let it slide into a mild smile, and waited...

"...Go on," I told him kindly, when I finally realized what he had been waiting for.

"Well, once we had received our gifts, we moved on to the next phase of our plan... me being dropped off at the Day Care... and you know the rest."

"...Yes, I do... but I'm still going to totally get you for beating me back there!" At this, he laughed when I swatted him with my paw again.

For a while, we just sort of sat at each other's side, kinda looking around the room, as if hoping to find something that would boost our confidence to say what we knew we felt for each other; it was crystal clear. At last, I finally just turned to face him, and when he looked me in the eyes, I didn't hold back any longer; the one creature I loved dearly was right here with me, clearly feeling the same for me; it had been proven by what he'd gone through just to be able to be with me as my mate. So, the instant he looked me in the eyes, I closed my own, leaned forward, and made our lips meet. He didn't even have a chance to do anything else before I began it; then, after about three seconds of me caressing him gently, he softly brought a single paw to my cheek and began, at last, to return the kiss. I knew that this was hist first time doing anything like this, but I must say that he was quite good. After a few moments of mere lip-touching, I allowed my muzzle to open just enough to slip my tongue out and to brush against his mouth. It didn't take my former trainer to let a smile grace his face as he responded by opening the gate to his mouth; in an instant, our tongues were wrapped together closely. I couldn't help but let loose a soft purr from my throat as he gently moved his paw to my neck and drew me in as close as possible. I could quite literally feel his fur against my own. After about a full minute of simply allowing our tongues to dance together, the taste buds that brushed against each other shivering with pleasure, we pulled back... but the way he held me close didn't let me get far from him. His breath was warm against my cheek, and his chest... his soft, firm chest was rising up and down against my own at this point.

"Mmmmm..." I murred softly, licking his cheek as I stared into his eyes. Even though they had changed to match my own yellow-red ones, they were still as lovely as before.

I was about to say more, but then he gently used his arm to draw me in once more and kiss me far more passionately than the last one. The purr in my throat instantly rose in volume, and I belatedly realized that it only now matched his... even though his was far deeper, far... richer. As he held me close, he began to slowly step closer to me, and as he did so, in order to keep from breaking the kiss, I had to step backwards. After a few more steps, he pulled his mouth away from me, and I suddenly realized that I was practically on the floor.

"Ooohh, you're a tricky one," I told him with a grin and an affectionate purr.

He just gave a sly smile as he gently placed his body on my own, giving my cheek a grin. He was slightly larger than I was now; when he'd been a human, I had been taller than him, but now he was bigger... but not by much. I allowed him to rest his entire stomach on my own, as he brought his lips to my throat – and began to caress it. Right away, my eyes closed on their own as this beautiful feeling caressed my nerves. He was careful enough to make sure he didn't hurt me, but other than that, he was wild about it... and to be honest, I liked it that way. I had my front legs wrapped around him in a gentle, loose hug as I tried – and failed – to keep from moaning from the pleasure.

"Haaa... mmm... Thomas..." I murmured quietly, as the lust continued to cloud our minds.

"Shhhh..." He said softly, and in such a sexy voice that I nearly lost control of myself. I think I may have flipped him onto his back and speared myself on his cock, but the way he moved his muzzle from my neck and brushed them against my own, I didn't have the strength. "Just... let me take care of you..."

"W-What do you... ahh, T-Thomas..." I began, my cheeks flushing brightly as his lust-filled mind brought his mouth down to my chest... and to my breasts. Without another thought, he licked my nipple, and I couldn't help it. "Ahhh! Ahhh... ah... mmm... I-I'm s-sorry... m-my voice is... ahhh..."

"Shh," Said the sexy voice, once more soft and warm and tender and wanting. "Don't say that..."

"B-But... ahh!" I exclaimed when he put his lips to my nipple and sucked for a few moments, his tongue running over it multiple times. I swear, my pussy was getting wetter and more open by the second.

"You're... so sexy..."

Before I could say anything to that, he let go of my boob, and slid his smooth tongue down the length of my stomach... all the way to my...

"Ah, no, wait... Thomas, that's my – _aahh!_ " I couldn't stop it. It was impossible to keep from letting the sound go past my lips.

I swear, I couldn't breathe anymore; he had used the tips of his claws to open the lips of my sex just enough to get at what he wanted: my clit. Once it had been exposed, he'd given it a lick, and the shiver that ran up and down my body with the sensation caused the cry of pleasure to be ripped from my thraot of its own will. I just lay there on my back, allowing him to put his taste buds against my walls... my clit... everything there. Soon it was nothing but precum, and when he stopped, breath was something that was scarce for me. I looked at him with something no less than lust as he crawled back up to bring his dirty little mouth against my own once more; to be honest, I didn't care that they were a little covered from the wetting my sex. When, at last, he pulled away his face away from mine, I glanced down between our bodies and found that his member was throbbing in the air. I could see the little glint of precum on it, showing how much he wanted in... but I wasn't going to give it to him just yet.

Before he could do anything, I spun around so that I was on my stomach, with my lips to his dick. I didn't even pause at all... I just immediantly opened my mouth and, while gently massaging the knot at the base of the shaft, put it into my muzzle and began to lick and suck at it. Within a split second, his male Pokemon instincts activated, and he bucked his hips, forcing his member into my mouth. To be honest, I didn't mind all that much, but if he kept doing that, I wouldn't be able to pleasure him this way all the way to the end. So, I pulled him out of my mouth, and when he looked at me with a look that begged me to continue... I shoved him onto his back. The moment he was, I lay down on top of him, with my ass to his face, like I'd done to that Espeon a while back. Lifting my tail, I presented my red, slick pussy that waited for him to orally pleasure.

"Do... it..." I murmured quietly. I don't know if he heard me or not, but apparently, he got the message, because a moment later, he put his paws on my hips and gently put his tongue into me as deeply as possible.

It took _all_ of my concentration to focus on his own sex organ, and bring it into my muzzle while I pinned his rear to the floor with my weight. Almost immediantly, his tongue forze when I put my own against his tip; I could feel the ragged, nearly non-existent breathing that came with his chest movements. Then, he continued, but much slower, and a lot more thorough, it seemed. I don't know how, but I was able to focus – _barely_ – on what was in my mouth as I sucked and licked.

"Haaa..." I heard, realizing belatedly he'd stopped when I noticed that precum coated his penis completely inside my moist, warm, loving muzzle. "K-Kyashii... I... _ahhh!_ "

Without warning, and even with my full weight on him, his hips bucked a little as he let loose. His cum went straight into my throat and onto my tongue; Lord Arceus, he tasted better than anything I've ever tasted before. I did my best to swallow it all, but as I tried to suck it all up, it caused him to cum once more. I could literally feel the surge of the semen going through his cock and into my maw. After a moment, I gave up on drinking it all, and let pretty much the entire second shot drip out onto this groin area. After a couple of seconds of recovering, he suddenly found the strength – from Arceus knows where – to flip me onto my back again. The still-wet-and-flowing cum on his cock quickly fell to the floor, but neither of us gave a damn. Right now, I was in heaven as he once more put his tongue into me and let my walls press against his taste buds.

"Mmm..." I mumbled, purring as loudly as he was, which, frankly, was actually quiet. Probably from the excitement and lust that filled our minds at the moment, but I didn't care that much. "W-Wait... I'm... g-going to c-cum..."

"Then... cum..." He answered softly, straight into my pussy.

That did me over. My back arched as I reached my climax; the walls of my sex grabbed and hugged his tongue, covering it with my liquids. There was a lot of it; about as much as his own first shot. After a few seconds of him letting me get a breath into my lungs and letting my spine rest on the wonderfully soft floor of the room, without warning, he suddenly shoved his tongue into me again, and this caused me to cry out with shock and pleasure as my walls caved in again. At this point, his muzzle was absolutely covered; some of the juices ran down my ass and onto the floor, merging with the puddle already forming; most, however, made it into him. Then, once he'd licked his lips, he crawled up to make his form match my own, his extended cock rubbing against my stomach fur. Because he was still quite aroused, he actually came once again, and the very feeling of the liquid being on me made my own pussy let loose once again.

"Kyashii..." Thomas said, after about a full minute of us regathering our breath. His voice was just as it was before: attractive. Soft. Sexy... and, most of all, _wanting_. "I want to be inside you..."

"...Go... deep..." I told him, as I brushed our lips together. He licked my cheek before he gently held my paw with his own, our fingers intertwining.

I couldn't help but hold my breath, waiting for him to penetrate me. I could feel his tip poking and proding my hindquarters for a couple of seconds, trying to find it, and when at last, he did, he went in slowly, as deep as he could. Both of us found that our breath disappeared from the way it felt. For a few agonzingly slow seconds, he made sure he was ready to really give it to me; when he was at last ready, he pulled his hips backwards, and then rammed them home, their shape matching my own perfectly.

"Ahh!" We both cried out, as he slammed his shaft into me as deep as he could. Neither of us could keep the sound that voiced the pleasure inside. It was then that he paused... and pulled back... and out of me.

"W-What are you...?" I began to ask, when he stepped off of me.

"Kyashii... c-could I c-come at you from behind?" My lover asked of me kindly. I couldn't say no, as I forced myself to roll onto my stomach and stand as best I could. Right at my feet was the puddle of cum.

"Like this?" I asked, unsure, as he padded up to me.

"Y-yeah..." His silky voice told me. "Now to get back in..."

After a second of getting himself ready, and me anxiously waiting it, I was, to say the least, surprised when he jumped onto my back and wrapped his front legs around my waist and put his paws on the inside of my thighs. The pressure he applied there caused my legs to spread apart, opening my vaginal lips just enough to allow him to ram himself home. Then, without even pausing, he let his instincts take over as he pulled back... and went back in. My back arched on its own; my head was just above the floor; my ass was held in the air by my lover holding it there, as he continued to fuck me. To be honest, even though he was going incredibly deep, it just wasn't enough for me; I wanted him to go farther.

"Go... faster... and... deeper..." I panted. For about a millisecond, he froze, his shaft completely inside me – but then he resumed the task at hand, and did as I told right away.

The moment he did so, I could pretty much no longer breathe, and I could say the same for him, no doubt about it. His head was lying right next to mine, and his breathing was almost non-existent as he shoved his member into as hard, fast, and deep as he possibly could. Then, suddenly, I cried out when my sex suddenly stretched as the knot finally got into me. When he tried to go all the way back out, I could feel tears coming to my eyes since it hurt – but he almost immediantly noticed that I was in pain, and quickly started to simply hump me lightly. The tip of my lover's cock was quite close to my womb; I wanted his seed in there so badly right now, and I knew he wanted to give it to me... so, a few moments later, after rubbing his groin against my own endlessly, he did.

"Ahh!" He moaned right into my ear, as I felt his hot semen shoot from his penis and into me. Of course, I had yet to cum again. "Haaa... ha..."

"T-Thomas... y-you can..." I began to say, telling him that he could stop since he'd cum into me. I felt him shake his head, as he began to rub against me some more, doing everything he could to ignore the multiple surges that proved how much he came into me.

"Not... until... you cum..." Thomas told me directly into my ear.

It wasn't long until I did; but by that time, his cock was so oiled by his own fluids that the knot had painlessly slipped out, and the excess of his seed – which was quite a bit at that point, to be honest – spilled out onto the floor, creating quite a mess as it splashed onto our tails and our hind legs. Even though I'd finally cum, and he had done so more times than I could count, I wasn't done; I wanted more. As he started to slowly pull himself out, my insides having squeezed and soaked him – not to mention his underbelly, my ass, our tails and legs, and the floor – when nothing more than his tip was in, I shoved my hips backwards, and made him cum into me once more. After taking a few breaths, he asked a gentle question.

"Do you... want more...?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes... give it... to me..." I panted. "But first..."

Before he could do anything, I flipped so that I was on my stomach again, and I found my back landing in our cum puddle... not that I gave a damn. He was clearly surprised, and when his exhausted legs gave way and his stomach landed on mine – softly, thankfully – his hips had bucked, making both our backs arch as more of our liquids poured out of our bodies. When he was still as he lay on my stomach, I gently used my hind legs to remove him from me. I had gotten what I'd wanted: I had the one creature I loved more than anything else in the world; not only that, but I had actually _made_ love to him; during that time, we had cum so many times we – and the floor – were a complete mess... and neither of us cared. Then, as I rolled us onto our sides, and we wrapped our front legs around each other to stay close, our lips met once more, open. The tongues danced for about a minute, before releasing.

"Haa... that... was great..." I said to him; both of our faces were flushed, and the action had left us both exhausted.

"Again... tomorrow?" He asked.

"You know it," I replied, licking his cheek. He responded in kind, before gently resting his head against the fur of my shoulder, closing his eyes, and allowing sleep to over take him. His soft, now limp member was already retracted into its sheath; it would be cleaned when we woke in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright, so this is Chapter "Two" of this story. Notice the quotations marks. To be honest, this is actually Chapter One – redux. Instead of moving on with the plot right away, I decided to do a little backtracking... and to show you what the happened from _Thomas'_ perspective. The previous chapter and this chapter are going to have matching lines in places, so please don't be surprised by that. Also, not only is this going to give all of you readers a chance to understand _exactly_ what happened that caused the plan to be set in motion (such as the dream, the making of the plan, etc). This is a way to not only go into depth on that part, but to also sate everyone's obvious want for some more lemon! Don't worry, though; this is a one-time thing. I doubt I'll do this again; in the next chapter, the view will once again be from Kyashii's perspective, as it will most likely be for the rest of the story, and it will continue from the end of Chapter One.

Obviously, the lemon in this chapter is the one from the last chapter – but from the guy's view. So, expect everything to be different in that manner. In fact, about 75% of what you read will be different, but the rest will either be really similar, or exactly the same as the last chapter; there is a 100% likely hood you will recognize some scenes and notice where they happened when it was from Kyashii's point of view. In any case, let's get the show on the road!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Okay, we'll begin once I say that I don't own Pokemon. Behold! My special ability is the "Anti-Lawyer" ability! It allows me to repel any and all lawyers... providing I say this disclaimer! Anyway, let's move on.

 **Compainionship**

 **Chapter Two**

If the circumstances for visiting this place again were normal, I would have had my Pokemon out of her Pokeball already, and she would be walking by my side the entire way. However, I knew that unless it was done this way, the beginning of a plot I'd made in my mind would fail; so, I did my best to keep a straight face on, wearing a gentle smile, as I let her out of her Pokeball. Her blue and black fur, with the yellow star for a tail tip and the yellow on her front legs, went well with her eyes. Some people, and Pokemon, have been intimidated by those eyes; not I. Rather, to be honest, I found them quite beautiful. I forced these thoughts out of my mind as I prepared to speak. I noticed how she was lost in her own thoughts as well.

"Kitty," I told her, making her look me in the eye as she returned to reality. A moment later, she shook her head, and I just let it go; I had a feeling as to why, but I let it be anyway. "I'm going to leave you for a few days, okay?"

I watched as she looked about, and noticing the Day Care, her shoulders visibly slumped. I knew that she would prefer to stay with me, but I needed to do this.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I've made up my mind." With the look on her face, I knew she instantly gave up on trying to convince me otherwise. With my smile growing a little softer, I gently placed a hand on her cheek, and grinned when she instinctively blushed. I let the smile slide off my lips a moment later, as I spoke once more. "I know how much you care for me. The blush pretty much proves it."

Even though I couldn't understand her words, I knew with the way her facial expression was, she agreed reluctantly. Her shoulders slumped even more than before, clearly showing her defeat. Despite this, a purr came forth from her throat and gently massaged my palm; I smiled slightly.

"But... we also know what the League thinks of it. To be honest with you, if the League would just back off, I wouldn't mind it as much; but with how hard we've all worked to reach that one spot in the Hall, we have to avoid it." She pulled her cheek away from my hand at this, which I dropped back to my side. "So... I'm leaving you at the Day Care for two weeks." At this, Kitty immediantly stared at me incredulously; it was much longer than any other time I'd left her there. "I know you're wondering why I'd leave you there so long, and it's for a reason. I need you to trust me with this, okay?"

I watched as she bit her lip, but she nodded anyway. I smiled gratefully, and before we walked into the building, I promised that when the time came, she would understand. So, once she was all set to go, I waved good-bye, and even though it hurt so much to leave her, I knew that I had to...

...About a day later, I arrived at Hearthome City, where I was going to meet up with Cynthia to make an announcement to the world. Before I'd gone to Solaceon Town, and while my team had been asleep in a Pokemon Center, we'd made a plan together that was based on a sort of dream I'd had the night after we'd beaten her and entered the Hall of Fame, and when she'd given me status as Sinnoh champion. In fact, I could still remember the dream as clear as day...

" _Where am I?" I asked aloud, looking about, confused by the way I was suspended hundreds of feet above Spear Pillar and not falling to my doom. "What's going on?"_

" _Welcome to the Hall of Origin," Said a majestic, deep, smooth, masculine voice. In an instant, I looked up, and found myself gawking at the one Pokemon I had least expected to meet._

" _A-Are you...? No..."_

" _Yes. I am."_

" _...Arceus?"_

" _Correct."_

" _...Then how can I understand you?"_

" _Since this is a telepathic message straight to your mind, it is automatically translated into a language you understand. In any case, do you know why I am here?"_

" _...If I did, then I wouldn't be left staring with my jaw on the floor, now would I?" Even though he was rumored to be a powerful God-like Pokemon, I could still joke around, right?_

" _Indeed," he replied, chuckling lightly. "Have you noticed the way your Luxray cares for you?"_

" _...More than once," I admitted quietly, thinking back to how often I would wake up in the Pokemon Center bed to find her curled up as close to my body as possible. "I think I understand why... but..."_

" _But the fools of the Sinnoh League frown upon it."_

" _Yeah..."_

" _And that, Thomas, is why I am here; to help you solve this problem. You and I both know that you care for her just as much in return."_

 _At this, I had remained silent, and that's because it had been absolutely, unequivically true. Denying it would be to deny the one thing I had fought, and defeated, Cyrus for: the beauty of what lies in the heart of humans and Pokemon alike. Thus, I could neither voice the truth nor the denial of the truth._

" _...Your silence tells me all that must be said, and thus, I have come to give you three offers that I have given no other human."_

" _Then why give them to me?" I asked. I had a feeling as to what the choices were, but why was I the only one to be offered them?_

" _...You saved my daughter from what would no doubt have been a living hell for her; her heart and mind had been shut off... she would not have been able to think for herself, and most importantly, she would not have been able to feel... I must thank you for that."_

" _...Go on," I told him, when he waited for me to say so._

" _Therefore, I have decided to give you these options. First, you can retain your current form, and end up rejecting your Luxray's love, thereby breaking her heart and trust."_

 _In an instant, I knew that option was out of the question. I absolutely would not do such a thing to Kitty! Ever!_

" _Second, you can remain human, accept her love, and willingly accept the shame that the League will foolishly place on you."_

" _And the third choice?"_

" _I can give you the form of a male Luxray, so that you may accept her love as a member of her own kind; therefore, you can be together without another human's feelings corrupting how you feel for each other."_

 _For a full ten minutes, I pondered my choices. I mulled over which would be best, knowing the first was not going to happen while I was still alive. Then, an idea..._

" _Or, choice number four," I began, to which he made a look of interest. "With Cynthia's help, we can create a plan that will allow me to enjoy the third option, while looking completely innocent in the eyes of the world."_

That very plan was the one I was going through with at this very moment. The house I'd planned to make had already finished building, which was excellent; who knew being champ could make workers finish projects at the speed of light? Anyway, when I finally found my partner-in-crime in the Pokemon Center, we immediantly headed outside. Almost instantly, as we'd expected, news reporters surrounded us, all the way to the entrance of Mt. Coronet's base.

"Why are you two going into the mountain?" Asked a reporter, his camerawoman looking both of us in the face and capturing it on tape.

"First, to get away from all of the reporters," I said. "By the way, cut that from the broadcast, please, but save this: I am hereby returning my title of champion to Cynthia."

"Which I accept," She said smoothly. "However, I will be spending most of my spare time in the house that was built in the Resort Area."

"Which nobody else knows the location to, and never will," I told the cameras. "It's been designed to be completely cloaked from all satelites, natural or unnatural, and it is so well hidden that only the two of us know how to find it. Besides, you would need our DNA to get five miles from it; a gate has been built around that only opens to our DNA."

With that, we both left the reporters standing there, dumbstruck. They were too busy recovering to catch up in time; by the time they were able to follow, we were out of sight. It took us about two hours, but we finally reached our destination: Spear Pillar. There, we found the Pokemon that had visited me in my dreams: Arceus. He stood up when he noticed us, and I had the pleasure of seeing Cynthia's jaw drop. If it was possible, I'm sure it would have hit the ground. After a moment though, she gracefully recovered, and they politely exchanged introductions. Once that had finished, he turned to me, and I was able to look him in the eyes... and see a kind smile in them.

 _You have done well with a plan that was made in such a short time,_ He complimented us.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

 _...Are you prepared for the changes?_

"...Yes. I'm ready."

 _I will make it completely painless for you, but I must say this: you will have to remove all of your clothing._

"What!" I was surprised by this.

 _It will make it much simplier for your body if nothing is in the way; otherwise, I cannot guarantee that it will be painless._

"B-But... Cynthia, don't look, okay?"

"Ha ha, fine," She said with a giggle, walking back down to the bottom of the stairs of Spear Pillar. There, she would be unable to hear or see anything related to my physical changes.

With that, I hesitated for a moment before making up my mind, and removing all of my clothing. I placed the belt with my Pokeballs on top of my pile of clothes. I shivered a little when a breeze went over me, but other than that, I was fine. So, I gave Arceus a nervous nod.

 _Relax,_ He told me gently, as his eyes glowed a beautiful golden color. _And let your life change._

It took a few moments, but the first thing I noticed was an itch on my chest, and when I looked, I found blue fur immediantly spreading all over me... okay, so in some places it was black, and on the back of my arms it was blue with yellow stripes. It was then that I noticed my ears widening, changing into a blue-and-yellow combination as they migrated to the side of my head; without missing a beat, my eyes had mild itch as they morphed into what was no doubt the eyes of a Luxray, and as this happened, the hair that became my new coat of fur finished covering my entire body, colored just right in all the correct places. Of course, my red hair was black at this point, but it was only just then that it stretched out to become the correctly shaped mane. When it finished, I was able to look myself in a mirror Arceus provided, and noticed how glossy smooth and soft it all was. Then, of course, I felt my spine crack in a way that caused me to grunt as I fell onto all fours.

The moment my hands touched the ground, my knees reversed direction completely. I could no longer stand on two legs; even so, my fur-covered feet were soon helped by some slightly rubbery, but still soft, pads to take place of the shoes I'd worn as a human. The changes were going surprisingly fast, I realized, when my teeth and the rest of my head finally reconfigured to become that of a Luxray's. Next was my spine... as it stretched... and stretched. Black fur spiked out at the base of the tail that was being created, while a four-star yellow tip was forming all the while. When, at last, it was the correct length, I realized that only one thing needed to change now: my groin. When I looked, I noticed that my balls had already moved to the proper spot: on my ass, while my cock had remained between my legs. As such, my member suddenly changed shape a bit, and in a way I can't really describe. Once that had finished, it retreated from view, and into what I quickly realized was a sheath to protect it from harm in a battle. After a few moments of looking myself over and accepting the changes, I nodded to Arceus.

 _I also have a gift for your friend,_ He said, calling for Cynthia to return. A minute later, she had gaped at me before returning the smile I gave her, before Arceus spoke to her once more. _I understand that, if it were not for your assistance, this plan would not have come to be so successful._

"Well..." She said, rubbing the back of her head modestly.

 _Therefore, I have a gift for you; I can see it in your heart that you do not wish to have such a radical change as your friend, but I have something else,_ As he spoke, his eyes glowed momentarily. _Thomas, how do you like your new body? I also made you as strong as the female you are attracted to._

"That's good," I admitted. "Knowing her, she's made a rule about having guys beat her in a battle in order to have her as their lover."

"W-What? Is this the gift?" Cynthia suddenly asked the Pokemon before us. It took me a few moments, but I understood what had happened: she had been given the ability to understand Pokemon speech.

 _It is indeed._

"I... thank you," She said with a smile.

 _You are welcome; now, I must suggest that you return to the Day Care. I am certain your soon-to-be mate is waiting for you there._

"We will," Cynthia said, heading down the stairs.

With another "thank you" shot in Arceus' direction, I quickly followed – and stumbled. Damn, I wasn't used to this form. When, at last, I caught up to her – having tripped and scrapped my legs quite a few times on the way – we decided to spend some more time on Mt. Coronet, so that I could become accustomed to my body. We had packed plenty of food, so there was nothing to worry about. During my falls, I had noticed that the scar on my right hand hadn't left; the only difference was that it was covered in black fur that was a touch lighter than all the rest around it. Other than that, my entire body was that of a male Luxray's... but my mind had yet to change. Sure, the chemical make-up of my brain had become different, but my mind... my memories, my thoughts. They were not going to change, and I'm glad of that.

"So, while we're still here, waiting for you to be able to walk without falling," Cynthia began with a grin that made me glare at her. She just laughed at my look, causing me to become even more embarrassed. "Why don't we train you? He said he'd made you as strong as Kitty, but you probably should still train."

"But you don't know how to train a Luxray, do you?" I countered.

"No, I don't, but you do."

So, with that, we began training – right there, in Mt. Coronet. It wasn't so bad, really; unfortunately, it took a couple of days, as I worked hard to keep in top shape in this new body while we made our way down the mountain. Finally, when we at last reached the bottom of it, it had taken almost four days. Now, however, I was a master of my body; I could use electricity safely... _without_ losing enough control to accidentally come close to zapping the hell out of Cynthia. Which I'd done more than once. Thankfully, the Garchomp she kept out at all times had fast enough reactions to keep her safe. Although whenever he had to resort to picking her up and jumping out of the way, his cheeks flushed. Thinking about that brought a smirk to my face as I thought of a memory...

" _So..." I began, as I lay at the edge of the pool of water. We were about a day from reaching the exit of the mountain, but the days had been slow due to Garchomp helping me be in top shape. Cynthia had pulled out a sleeping bag from her pack, and was already asleep. Her Pokemon, however, was sitting with me at the water. "Hmm... You know, I've always called you Garchomp. Surely you have a name?"_

" _Of course I do," He answered, realizing that he hadn't told it yet. "I'm Ryan... but, please, don't tell anyone else that."_

" _Alright, then, I won't."_

" _Did you have a question? Sounded like you wanted to ask something."_

" _I do, actually... what's your thoughts about your trainer?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at her, have his face turn red, and then look away, staring into the distance. I let a small chuckle make itself known. "Oh, come on, admit it; you aren't very good at hiding it, you know."_

" _I know!" he said sharply, clearly embarrassed. "You aren't the only one to notice..."_

" _Everyone else on her team noticed?"_

" _Unfortunately."_

" _Then why don't you just confess it?"_

" _...I can't."_

" _I'm sorry, but I fail to see why you can't simply—"_

" _Since the League would sooner or later find out! They're not stupid; I can't risk it..."_

" _Then don't tell her here. Why don't you tell her at the place we've built?"_

" _What if someone from the League notices or hears about it?"_

" _They won't. We made sure of that."_

" _Then... I still can't do it..."_

" _...Afraid?" I asked gently._

" _...Yeah. I always dream about being able to tell her the truth, but I'm always afraid that she'll reject me."_

" _Yet you can look a fierce battle in the face without quavering at all."_

" _Strange, isn't it?"_

" _...You know, if you keep hiding it, I think I'll tell her." At this, he gaped at me._

" _You wouldn't," he said firmly, as if trying to reassure himself, rather than threaten me._

" _I would."_

" _Why are you torturing me?" He asked, doing his best to not beg for me to leave him alone._

" _Because you know as well as I do how badly you wish to admit it."_

 _At this, he remained silent. He didn't say a word as he lay down, turned over onto his side, and went to sleep. I smiled to myself. I wouldn't actually do it, but making him believe I would had done the trick. He'd tell her soon. I don't know how I could tell, I just did._

At last, after having been in that damn cave for so long, we stepped out into the sunlight; to be honest, it felt quite nice on my fur. I had the first instinct of laying down, curling up, and falling asleep; but I knew Kitty was waiting for me. I had to get to her. Cynthia had the note that I'd written for her some time ago. It only took about two hours to reach the Day Care, and there, I was quickly admitted into the place. I soon found myself talking to a couple of guys, and a few girls. The ladies tried to arouse me and get me to slip away into the forest with them, but I utterly ignored them; when, at last, I noticed Kitty hiding in the shade of the trees, I excused myself, and made my way over to her. It was obvious with the way she'd glanced at me, then lay her head down, that my guess was right: she'd made that rule to keep away the dudes. Even so, I noticed her ear twitch to the sound of my approaching feet.

"Shade looks nice," I said politely, finding that my black fur was really starting to become far too hot for my liking.

"What do you want?" She snapped, not bothering to look. If I hadn't known that she'd had put that rule up, I would've been hurt by this; but, I had been expecting it, to be honest.

"Just wondering if I could join you in the shade, and nothing else," I replied calmly. "It's a little hot in the sun for my liking." That part was absolutely true; it felt like an oven!

"...Fine, but try not to talk, I'm trying to sleep."

So, with a small smile at her response, I lay myself in the shade of the same tree; I noted how the other guys appeared slightly jealous of how close I was to her. They'd already told me of her rule, which had further confirmed my suspicion of its existence. When I had at least curled up in just the right way and closed my eyes, I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched... but from in front of me, not behind. As a result, I couldn't help but peek out by opening my eye just a touch; and I immediantly noticed the way Kitty was looking me over, analyzing, thinking. Before she could say or do anything, I spoke.

"You know, it's not nice to stare," I reminded her.

"Er... right. Sorry," She said apologetically.

"It's fine," I told her, standing and stretching. "I can never sleep in the middle of a day, anyway."

"Why are you over here?" She suddenly demanded. "If you want to be my mate, you'll –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed, stopping her. "I never said I wanted that! I just wanted to be in the shade. Besides, I already heard of your rule."

"Good, you know. Are you going to do it?"

"Nah," I said, letting my lazy side get the better of me for today. "How about tomorrow, around noon?"

"Fine!"

"Then see ya later."

With that, I walked off, and began to explore the place. The only humans allowed back here were the couple who ran the place, so I hadn't seen it all this closely before. So, it was interesting to talk to all of the Pokemon there, and to see what the place was like. All of the flowers were absolutely beautiful. That is the only way to describe them. The younger Pokemon enjoyed running around, playing various games. A Lucario, named Lucy, sparred with me for a bit, then surrendered when she found she couldn't beat me. Of course, all this fun ended when we were called for bed. I found that the sleeping area was similar to a barn, but was made to have actual rooms for different visitors. I spotted Kitty entering her spot in the far back, and turned away when she glanced towards me. She hadn't known I was watching her. Letting that go, I curled up on the soft bed, and closed my eyes, allowing the day to end as sleep overtook me...

...Waking up a few minutes before Kitty, and before our battle, I quietly walked out to the open area, and began the stretches that woke my muscles. When, at last, I finished, I found Kitty doing them as well; pride surged into my mind unbidden, proud to see that the training I'd done with her was still ingraved into her mind as a part of her. We had both already eaten the right kind of breakfast. Therefore, not long after, we were prepared to begin the battle. Lucy was the judge this time.

"And... begin!" She exclaimed, stepping back, and into the ring of Pokemon that was there to watch us. Without a moment's hesitation, I began to circle the battlefield, and Kitty did the same, keeping her distance.

I knew she would want me to go first, so I waited; having trained and battled with her, I had the advantage, because I already knew all of her little tricks. Therefore, when her electricity built up and charged within her teeth and she charged, I already knew what to do. The instant her feet left the ground, aiming for me, I built up my own elemental power within my fur; timing it just right, I dodged to the side, turned on a dime as I landed, and slammed her in the side full-force with a Spark attack. She was able to retaliate in time with a smack to my head from her paw, which sent me stumbling from the force of it; it also made my mind spin slightly. However, even though I was a touch dizzy from it, I was still able to see her going for another biting attack – Crunch. So, before she could touch me, I once more avoided the strike, and tackled her to the ground, sending her sliding a bit on her side. Before she could stand, I tackled her again, forcing her onto her back, as I stood on her four limbs to prevent her from standing. If she did, the battle would continue; I was _not_ about to lose! When I looked her in the eyes, I noticed a touch of fear; probably from the way I was standing over her, she feared I would rape her in front of the whole crowd. Of course, by the time she recovered from this and noticed that Lucy was counting, she struggled to stand... and failed, because she ran out of time. I gave her a victorious smirk, and that glint of fright appeared in her eyes once more, but I ignored it and got off her limbs and assisted her in standing. Shortly after, I found myself surrounded by the other guys of the Day Care, being congratulated by them, and laughing with them; when I noticed Kitty... no, Kyashii – we'd introduced ourselves before we began the battle; I went under the false name of "Rikku" while she told me her real name was "Kyashii" – was watching me, I left the guys who were jealous for my victory and went over to her. The grin I gave her when I saw her watching me had brought a light blush to her face and got her to look away.

"You okay?" I asked gently. "Did I hurt you?"

"...No," She replied after a moment. She obviously checked, and found only her pride hurt; I could tell from her tone of voice: disappointment. "I'm fine."

"Then I guess you should swallow a little more pride; apparently, others are already calling us lovers."

In an instant, her blush spread to encompass her entire face. I gave a light chuckle at this, and let it go when I noticed the Day Care lady approaching, Obviously, Cynthia had arrived... and this suspicion of mine was soon proven correct when I saw her on the other side of the counter. Having used the note I'd given her some time ago, and the money I'd provided so she could get us out, I could see that the plan was going along smoothly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the surprise and confusion etched on Kyashii's face; it was fairly clear, and became a little clearer when we were at the champion's side, and the two of us exchanged nods that said the same thing: the plan was going along perfectly. Soon enough after that, we found ourselves at the place that had recently been built; of course, Kyashii had yet to see it before then, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to find us at the door without her. When we turned, we saw her staring at the building, gawking; I swear, if it was possible, her jaw would no longer be attatched! Due to this sight, Cynthia and I couldn't help but laugh. This prompted the female Luxray to blush in embarrassment, close her mouth, catch up... and lose her jaw the moment we stepped inside. A couple of seconds later, an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Kyashii!" Exclaimed Richie, the true name of the Empoleon of my team.

I watched as Kyashii exchanged pleasantries with Richie, and then Algida... before asking the question I'd known would be inevitable:

"So... um... where's Thomas?" She asked carefully. Instantly, silence fell upon the room, and I soon noticed when my time to escape would be.

"I'm afraid..." Cynthia began to say. "That he is no longer what he used to be."

I could see it clearly: Kyashii took this hard. Very hard. Even though she bit her lip and tried to not cry, she couldn't hold back for long; so, she turned to her closest friend, Algida, buried her face into the legendary's shoulder... and cried. The Dialga glanced at me, which I knew was an silent cue for me to take my leave, which is exactly what I did. Since I had helped design this building, I knew where the right room was, but I decided to go someplace else first: the area with Cynthia's Pokemon. It'd been a bit of time since I'd talked to Garchomp, and I wanted to see how he was doing; after about a minute of walking, I found the right room, and as soon as I walked in, I noticed the blush on his face. Immediantly, a grin came to my face.

"You're going to tell her tonight, aren't you?" I asked him with a grin, noticing how Cynthia's Lucario – whom was emotionally strong as a rock – was chuckling.

"H-Hey!" Rick said, turning to me, his face turning red. "Y-You didn't tell her already, did you?!"

"Maaaaaaybe," I told him, purely to torture him.

"What are you talking about?" Said a certain female voice, to which I turned with a grin. Cynthia was standing right there, and had only just heard what I'd said. According to the way Lucario and the other Pokemon – Garchomp not included – did their best to stifle their laughter, he had turned away instantly.

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently. "You may want to ask Garchomp yourself."

Considering the laughter that then came from Milotic, I could tell that Garchomp had gotten my underlining message: if he didn't say it soon, I'd do it for him. I don't know what he did, but it was apparently pretty good, and Cynthia seemed to miss it, since she appeared even more confusing.

"Um... I think you'll want to go to the room now," She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," I said, glancing at Garchomp. "Same to you."

With that, I walked out of the room and headed off to the room of electricity; when I finally reached it, Kyashii was only just laying down on a soft pillow that was in there. I watched for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking in slowly and quietly; despite trying to be quiet, I spotted the twitching of her ears as she heard my footsteps fall. When I reached her, she looked up at me with sadness hidden in her eyes, as she tried to hide it... but when she saw that it was me, I watched as she sat up and let the sadness become a little more apparent.

"Kyashii..." I began softly. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"...No, go ahead," She told me softly in return, clearly too heartbroken to say much else. I decided to sit on the same pillow, but to keep my distance; at that moment, I also decided to get her to talk a little... open up, if you will.

So, I began to ask her about her trainer – me. Even though I already knew some of the answers, it wasn't until the last one that I finally gave away a clue as to who I really was. It happened when I'd asked if I'd been good at nicknames.

"Rarely," She said, giving a snort of laughter, as she explained Algida was the only good one. When I asked for an example of a bad nickname, she brought up Empoleon's.

"He called his Empoleon 'Pippy'," She said with a giggle that clearly wasn't going to be held back, and what I said next I couldn't keep down my throat.

"And he called you 'Kitty', right?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her freeze. "You didn't need to tell me, you know. Kitty... no, Kyashii... I think you misunderstood what Cynthia said about me."

"No... it can't be... you can't be him!" She exclaimed, clearly frightened as she quickly moved away from me; I knew that I shouldn't follow, and I didn't.

Even though she was frightened, she allowed me the right to explain. As I went over what had happened, she became calmer, and her trust in me became more and more visible. It wasn't until after she had swatted me with her paw, promising to get back at me for beating her – to which I'd laughed – that she was not only at my side, she had brought our tails together, bringing a blush to my cheeks. When I had finished talking, we both looked around the room, finding all else far more interesting, too embarrassed to admit our true feelings; however, when I sensed her looking at me, and I looked into her eyes, I could see it. The love for me, the want to show it... and before I could say or do anything, she closed her eyes, and brought her lips to my own. It took me a few seconds to recover from the surprise of the sudden kiss, but when I did, I closed my own eyes, brought a paw to her cheek, and gently returned it. A small smile graced my lips as she parted her lips, bringing the tip of her tongue against my mouth, and I let her in. Within a second, our tongues held themselves close, the taste buds brushing against each other pleasurably. Not really thinking about what I was doing, I put the paw on her cheek around her back, and brought her as close to me as possible without allowing either of us to end this wonderful feeling. However, soon, we pulled our faces apart, and I belatedly realized how close I'd brought her. I could feel her smooth, soft fur brushing against my own; she had her front legs around me in a gently hug, in order to stay close and not fall over from lack of balance; her breath was hot and warm and soft and beautiful against my cheek; and, the one thing that aroused me the most, was that I could literally feel her breasts against my chest.

"Mmmmm..." She murred softly, licking my cheek, as she stared into my eyes. Those alone were what got me to go with my next action.

Not giving her a chance to say anything else, and used my arm to bring her mouth to my own once more, my eyes closed completely and we let our tongues dance together once again. The purr coming from me – that had started in the first kiss – was instantly matched by her own, except hers was quieter. Softer... and, to be honest, quite provocative. That was all my mind needed to have lust enter it. So, without giving it any prior thought, I took a step forward, and in a way where she had no choice but to step backwards. Holding her mouth to my own as we continued to kiss passionately, our tongues holding each other closely, I continued to step forward and make her step backward. After a few steps, I finally pulled my muzzle away from hers, and I could see the realization in her eyes as she noticed that I had brought her back onto the floor, leaving her hot body pretty much at my mercy... and her next few words told me she didn't mind that.

"Ooohh, you're a tricky one," She said with a grin, and letting giving her most affectionate purr.

I gave her a sly smile, letting my purr rise in volume when her cheeks reddened as I lay my body on top of hers; our forms were matching perfectly. Had I still been a human, I would be smaller than her, but now I was just a little bigger than her. Even so, the curves of our bodies matched perfectly as I brought my muzzle to her neck... and gently began to caress it as deeply and passionately as I'd just done to her mouth. Instantly, her hug loosened as her mind locked onto the lovely feeling I was presenting to her so openly and wildly. I made sure not to let hurt her at all, but other than that, I went wild. My lips locked on her throat; my tongue licked where ever my muzzle was at the moment; I had her pinned to the floor, making it so she couldn't move. The moans and purrs of her pleasure reached my ears easily.

"Haaa... mmm... Thomas..." She said softly. Clearly the lust of these wonderful moments was clouding our minds quite a bit... and neither of us cared.

"Shhh..." I told her softly, removing my lips from her neck. Even though I hadn't meant to do it, from the look in her eyes, my voice sounded quite alluring to her; if I wasn't keeping her to the floor, she may have flipped me onto my back and speared herself on my dick... but when I momentarily brushed my lips against hers, she hardly breathed, proving she didn't have the strength. "Just... let me take care of you..."

"W-What do you... ahh, T-Thomas..." She began to say, as I moved myself down to her chest, where her breasts were. Those soft, sexy boobs of hers had just been brushing against my chest when I was lying on her stomach; so, I brought my lips to her right nipple, and gave it a gentle lick. My reward was instantaneous. "Ahhh! Ahh... ah... mmm... I-I'm s-sorry... m-my voice is... ahh..."

"Shh," I told her softly. There was nothing wrong, at all; in fact, her voice was beautiful when she moaned and purred like that. "Don't say that..."

"B-But... ahh!" She cried out when I locked my mouth around her nipple, and sucked lightly, my tongue running over it as I did so. I think she had been about to protest, but I didn't let her, silencing her with my actions.

"You're... so sexy..." I murmured, once I'd let go of her boob, and slid my tongue along her chest and stomach, all the way down to her crotch. She was quick to catch on to where I was going.

"Ah, no, wait... Thomas, that's my – _ahhh!_ "

At first, her words betrayed the scent coming from her pussy – which clearly wanted this – but when I had used my claws to open her sex and licked her clit, she cried out from the ecstasy that racked her body. The very shudders that went through her spine as I caressed her sex only made my cock shiver in want of being inside her; when I had let go of her boob, I'd noticed that it was fully extended. Now it was covering itself in precum as I made her own crotch do the same. It took only moments for her pussy to be completely red and wet, obviously wanting my cock to be inside it; even so, I denied her body that right for a while longer. I wanted to make this extremely wonderful feeling last longer – for both of us. So, I let go of her vaginal lips, and crawled back up along her body and brought my precum-covered muzzle to her own, standing over her, my cock throbbing slightly in the electricity-filled air of the room. It took only a few moments for our lips to part, and when they did, she glanced between our bodies... spun around so that she was on her stomach with her lips to my member... and, while massaging my knot with her paws, put my entire length into her mouth. I couldn't stop myself; the instant her tongue ran over it, my hips bucked purely on instinct. A moment later, she pulled away, and I looked down at her face, the look on my face explaining it all: I wanted her to finish what she had just started. Without warning, she suddenly flipped me onto my back, quickly lay on top of me, and presented her ass to my face, lifting her tail to present herself to me.

"Do... it..." I heard her say in that soft, warm voice of hers.

Noting the craving that was sounded with those words, I grabbed her hips with my paws, and gently shoved my tongue into her. I could feel the way her muscles shook and tried to make her focus on this pleasure I was giving her; however, when she once more shoved my penis into her warm, moist... _loving_ mouth, I nearly stopped breathing altogether. It took me a few seconds to recall the task at hand, and I once more put my tongue to her red, warm, wet slit. Of course, with the way she pleasured _me_ , I couldn't focus on her for long; in fact, a mere three seconds after resuming, I gave up, let go of her hips, and lay my head back on the soft floor as I panted to try and keep breath in my body. The way she moved her head up and down, massaged my knot... sucked and licked at everything inside... it felt too wonderful to describe. Of course, it wasn't long before...

"Haaa..." I panted, doing my best to not totally lose it, and failing fast. "K-Kyashii... I... _ahhh!_ "

It was at that moment that, despite her putting her entire weight on my hips, they bucked a little and let lose my seed straight into her throat. Not long after, as she tried to suck it all up and into her stomach, the very action made more of my liquid enter her muzzle. After a couple of moments, she opened her mouth, and let what she couldn't swallow fall around my cock. I just lay there, my back arched, head lying back as I gasped for air... before I somehow found the strength to force her onto her spine once more. Without even giving her a chance to recover from the change of positions, I moved down to her crotch, pinned her legs to the floor, and began to wildly lick the inside of her. From the way I could feel her muscles shivering and moving, she was loving every waking second of it.

"Mmm..." I _think_ I heard her moan with ecstasy filling her voice. I wasn't sure, I was so deeply focused on giving her pussy the best blowjob ever. "W-Wait... I'm... g-going to cum..."

"Then... cum..." I told her in my soft, gentle voice.

A split second later, her back arched, as her head leaned back – and her liquids poured out of her and onto my tongue; good Lord, she was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. I could feel the muscles inside her walls clamp down on my taste buds, and that made her taste only one hundred percent better; when I had pulled my mouth away from her crotch and let her rest against the floor, I couldn't help myself: I wanted a second serving. So, without even warning her, I quickly brought my lips to her pussy, and shoved my tongue inside. Since she was still deeply aroused, she came right away, and the beautiful taste assailed me once again. Once I had licked away all the excess from around my mouth, I crawled slowly up to match my form against her sexy body. The cum that had she'd dropped on my crotch had already falled to join the puddle that was being created at our feet. Of course, soon, it wasn't the only place with cum; as I crawled up the length of her body, my erect cock brushed against her soft, warm, smooth fur... and it was enough to make my back arch and my hips buck as I came again – right onto her belly. With the way she moaned, I could tell that her pussy had let loose again. Even so, we weren't done – and we both knew it.

"Kyashii..." I began, when we once again had air in our lungs. At this point, my cum-covered cock was not letting me wait any longer. "I want to be inside you..."

"...Go... deep..." She told me. Her soft... loving... sexy... _wanting..._ voice didn't give me a chance to say or do anything else.

I immediantly moved my hips back, gently holding her paw in my own, our fingers intertwining; I lowered my body to lay on hers, my chest rubbing against her breasts a little, as I prodded my tip around her hindquaters. Once I felt my tip inside her pussy, I didn't slam myself in; rather, I went in as deep as I could, as slow as I could. The very moment I moved my hips that way, neither of us could breathe. My brain's instincts told me to get in a little better position; so, I lay down on her body a little better, putting my head right next to hers, my hind legs against her own. Once I was ready, I pulled out of her almost completely, and followed through by bucking.

"Ahh!" We both cried out, ecstasy and lust blanketing our minds completely. The way we were positioned, I suddenly realized I couldn't do this well; so, I gently pulled back... out of her... and stepped away.

"W-What are you...?" She began, looking disappointed and displeased and begging for me to finish.

"Kyashii... c-could I c-come at you from behind?" I asked, knowing fully well she wouldn't say no.

"Like this?" She asked, once she'd gotten to her feet and presented herself to me; I quickly padded up to her.

"Y-Yeah... now to get back in..."

It took me a moment, but once I was ready, I jumped up with my front half, and wrapped my front legs around her pelvis. My paws immediantly went to her inner thighs, and pressed slightly, causing her pussy to open up just enough for me to ram my cock home. In an instant, her back arched; her head was only just above the floor; and the only reason her ass wasn't on the floor was because I was holding it up, as I continued to shove my cock into her as hard as I could. Even though I went as deep as I could, my tip not too far from her womb, I soon found it wasn't enough for her.

"Go... faster... and... deeper..." She suddenly managed to pant out of her beautiful mouth.

These words made me pause for only a millisecond – then my instincts took over. My hips went back and forth as hard and fast as possible; my dick went in and out of her pussy very fast, and I found myself leaning on her back, as I struggled to breathe with the pleasure that racked us. Then, she suddenly cried out:

" _Aahhh!"_ My knot had finally found its way into her.

When I tried to pull it out, I could feel the way her muscles stiffened from the pain, and stopped. Instead, I rubbed my groin against her ass firmly and lovingly; not too long after, I no longer breathed as the one thing she wanted happened: my seed shot straight into her womb.

"Ahh!" I moaned, letting the sound go straight into her right ear. "Haaa... haa..."

"T-Thomas... you can..." She began to say, but I stopped her by shaking my head and continuing to rub myself against her. As I did so, more of my juices rocketed from my cock and into her.

"Not... until... you cum..." I told her.

I soon found that my cum had filled her so much that it oiled my knot enough to allow it to slip out without giving her pain. The instant it had left her body, the excess cum dropped down out of her and onto the ground; some splashed against our legs, some onto our tails, and some straight into the puddle of cum at our feet. So, this allowed me to rub against her a little more vigorously, which is exactly what I did. Apparently, it was enough to get her body to let loose. The moment I felt her body surge, her walls clinging to my member and pumping it for all it was worth – forcing another shot of semen to go into her – I gently stopped. I had filled her so much that the new shot had immediantly poured out of her and into the puddle on the floor, which was getting to be a bit large... not that we cared. Either way, once I had found enough breath to do so, I began to slowly pull myself out of her, trying not to cum again. Right as the tip of my currently-growing-soft member was about to get out of her, she shoved herself back, forcing me into her and making us both cum again.

"Do you... want more...?" I asked softly and smoothly, panting.

"Yes... give it... to me... but first..."

With that, she flipped around again, making herself land in the puddle on her back. Of course, she didn't care, because the moment my front legs were forced to let go of her pelvis and she was on her back, my legs gave way. I found myself softly landing on her stomach. As I landed, my hind legs slipped out backwards, grabbed enough of the floor to force my pelvis forward, and made our backs arch as more liquid poured out of us and onto the soft pillow we were currently laying on. At last, she gently used her legs to pull me out of her, and letting all of the excess seed slowly pour down her ass and either onto our intertwined tails or the floor. She wrapped her front legs around me, rolled us onto our sides – putting us both in the cum puddle, not that we cared at this point – and put her lips to my own. In an instant, my tongue found itself wrapped around hers, as our open mouths were locked together. About a minute later, we pulled apart.

"Haaa... that... was great..." She said to me softly. Our faces were flushed, and we were absolutely exhausted from this tiring – but indescribably wonderful – action.

"Again... tomorrow?" I asked, seeing the want of it in her eyes.

"You know it," She told me, licking my cheek. With a soft smile, I returned the gesture, before drawing her body in as close to me as possible. My member had already retreated into its sheath, which meant it had to be cleaned tomorrow; however, none of this was on my mind as I lay my head on her shoulder in her soft, warm fur, and allowed sleep to overcome me as she did the same, both of us purring deeply...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As I had promised, this chapter will be completely from Kyashii's view, as will the next chapter. Hey, guess what? This chapter is practically new material! Nothing is recycled from previous chapters (maybe)! If there's lemon here, you'll know when you get there, now won't you? No spoilers! ;P Enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Algida says that you should just look at Chapter One. If I were you, I'd do as she says.

 **Companionship**

 **Chapter Three**

At last, I awoke... but I didn't open my eyes quite yet. I wanted to sleep some more. I had just had the most wonderful dream: my trainer, having been approached by Arceus, had opted to become a male Luxray and become my mate. My beautiful mate. It was when I realized that I was much too warm for my own body heat that I realized something... and began to slowly force my sleep-ridden eyes open. What I saw disproved the theory that had risen in my mind, which was still warming up from my sleep. There, in my arms, was the very creature I had loved more than any other in existence. He was still quietly sleeping, as I could feel the soft, velvety fur of his chest rising and falling, smoothly and softly. His head was gently resting against my shoulder, and I was returning the gesture completely, as we held each other close, our tails completely entwined. I think he noticed that I was stirring, because I could hear his purr – which had been going in both of our throats the entire night, and was still going, actually – rise in volume just a bit; plus, he was starting to stir himself. After a few moments, he was looking me in the eyes, not even making the attempt to leave my gentle and firm hold upon his beautiful body. I didn't give him a chance, anyway; the moment he was awake enough, I licked his cheek and gave him a gentle good-morning kiss to the lips.

"Mmm... morning, beautiful," Thomas quietly murmured into my ear, once we'd parted.

"Morning..." I replied softly. "Mm... I don't wanna get up..."

"Mm-mmm..." he agreed softly. "But we have to wash up."

"Yeah... we did make quite a mess, didn't we?"

"Not that it's a bad thing," He said slyly, making me blush lightly – although I did give him the satisfaction of a giggle and a smile.

"Do we have to clean the floor, too?"

"Nope. Self-cleaning floors in the entire place."

"Nice!" I said, as I gently forced my limbs – which were quite tightly attached to him – to let go, and made myself stand and stretch. "Hnn!"

"Now for you..." He said, and before I knew it, I was on my back again – although he did catch me to make my landing soft.

"Hey!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "I can clean myself!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" He asked with a grin, laying on top of me, but in a completely unarrousing way.

"Come on; there's a pond, isn't there?" I told him with a roll of the eyes, although I did let my purr become just a little louder and a smile to appear upon my features.

"Ha ha, alright."

With a grin, he let me up, and we both stepped out of the room. It was then that I realized there was a problem. We had both slept in quite late, and we were both quite a mess from the night before. Everyone else would no doubt be able to tell what we'd done if we walked into that big room; surely they were awake. They would be able to see the sticky fur that I had all over my back from laying in that little puddle we'd made; just the thought of the mess we'd made – even if it had already been cleaned – made my cheeks flush... along with something else, although I didn't notice.

"Hey, while I love that scent," Thomas said with a sly grin and a purr as he licked my cheek to get my attention. "You may want to save it for later."

My entire face heated up when I realized that the very thought of what we'd done the night before had brought my hormones into action and caused a scent to eminate from me; I glared at him for noticing that which I didn't – although I should've thanked him for it, since I was able to stop it when he told me – but all he did was wink at me and purr as he began to walk down the hall... in the direction _opposite_ of the big room.

"Uh... where are we going?" I asked, once I'd caught up.

"You wanted to wash up, right?" He said, glancing at me with a gentle smile on his lips; the same one he seemed to be unable to take off as a human, and it seemed he still couldn't take it off. Despite myself, I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Yes, but aren't we headed the wrong way? The pond's in the big room."

"That's only one of them," He said calmly, correcting me. "There's actually another one right over... here."

I was surprised that we had arrived at the room so quickly. When the door opened, I walked in slowly, taking in the surroundings. Obviously it was made to lean towards electric-type Pokemon... at least, it seemed that way. I noticed a little control close to the door frame; just by a glance, I could tell it controlled what Pokemon type the air of the room would be geared towards. It also had a selection for "None"; probably for Cynthia. Right now, it was on the setting for the two of us. When I at last was completely in the room, and the door was closed, I looked about. I spotted a light in the center of the ceiling; it was just the right brightness. It wasn't as blinding as the sun, nor as dim as the moon; it was perfectly suited to the soft colors of the room that went quite well with the tile. At last, I saw where my lover was: right by the little pond. When I got closer to the edge of the water, I realized how wrong that assumption was; it wasn't an artifically-built pond or anything like that. Actually, it seemed to be more along the lines of a hot tub.

"Coming in?" Thomas asked gently, snapping me out of my reverie. He was already in the water. I gave him a gentle smile, to which he returned.

"Of course," I said with a wink that brought a blush to _his_ cheeks; about time I was able to get that to happen to him. With that, I stepped into the water, and lay down next to him, sighing with content at the warmth. "Ahh... this is nice..."

"I knew you'd like it," My lover said. "But there's another thing."

"Hmm?" I wondered, about to look at him questioningly. Before I could do so, however, I found myself on my back again, and him on my stomach in the same way as before. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips. "Hey!"

"Ha ha, gotcha!" He said with a wink and a grin.

"I said I could clean myself!"

"I know; doesn't mean I can't do it."

I didn't get to say anything else before he ran his tongue over my sticky belly fur, where he'd accidentally gotten some of his juices on me the night before. He was careful not to arouse me, and he succeeded in that part; I have to admit that even though I kinda wanted to do it on my own, most of my mind said that it was alright to let him take care of me. I'd just have to return the favor once he was done... which, considering how efficiently he worked, wasn't as long as I thought it would be. With both of us having our backs lying on the soft bottom of the hot tub, he was able to completely clean everything that he could reach. The rest of the mess that was my fur was on my back. All in all, it took him only about forty-five minutes. It would have taken me much longer; since I would have had to twist my body in the ways that only a feline – such as myself – could, it would have taken some more time to get those hard-to-reach spots. I patiently allowed him to clean every spot, purring as he did so; when he had gotten everything but my back, I rolled onto my stomach to let him reach it. He didn't even pause to wonder why; he just continued to groom my fur. Quite well, I might add.

"Alright, I'm done," He finally said, giving my cheek a gentle lick as he purred softly. I realized that as he had taken care of me, I had gone into a light nap. "Have a nice nap?"

"Hnn..." I moaned quietly, as I stretched to wake up. Before I answered, I gave him a smirk – and he quickly found himself lying on his back in the hot water. "Yes... but now it's your turn."

"Ha ha, alright," he said with a chuckle, as he allowed me to return the favor.

He patiently waited as I cleaned every last bit of him... except for one part: his member. It was still inside his sheath, and I knew that the only to get it to come out right now as to arouse him; thankfully, as I learned from just looking at where it was, when a cock covered in cum retreats into its sheath, the liquid is generally rubbed off onto the flesh around it. So, basically, I ended up cleaning the area that was home to his manhood instead of the penis itself. When I had, at last, finished, I realized that I had taken at least twice as long as he did... not that it was a bad thing. He had gotten a light nap out of the deal, and he was purring with content when I woke him. He didn't even bother to check out how I did; he just assumed that I did it well.

"You aren't going to see how I did?" I asked, not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Well, you've been doing this a lot longer than I have," Thomas began, understanding my dilemma. "So I was going to go ahead and assume that you did a good job."

"Oh, okay."

"Done washing up now?" He asked with a gentle smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Yup. The hot water was really nice," I said with a purr and gentle nudge to his cheek with my muzzle, making a soft blush appear on his face.

"I thought you'd like it," He said, as we stepped out of the water. It was then that I suddenly realized something: we couldn't walk on the carpet this wet! Apparently, though, he'd read my mind. "Don't worry about being soaked; come on over here."

Interested, I followed him to the wall on the right of the door, and found a hidden area. Which explained why I hadn't seen it earlier. He explained that it was hidden in case Cynthia wanted to use it, for privacy purposes, which was easy to understand. Although there was something else he talked about that I was surprised he knew about: Algida's disguise.

"Wait, you know about that?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course I do," He said, confused that I hadn't known. "You didn't know? About a day or two after she accepted us as friends, she showed me."

"Huh... I had no idea," I admitted, although I there wasn't something I didn't say aloud. My original assumption that I had been the first girl he'd ever kissed... may have been wrong... again, he read my mind. Dammit, why was he good at that and I wasn't?

"No, we did not have an affair," He assured me gently. "I promise."

"Alright... I believe you... thanks."

He blushed when I gave him a grateful kiss to the cheek, but he returned it softly before he continued to explain. I found out not only how to make the special dryers work – which felt just as nice as the hot tub itself, to be frank – but why Algida had shown her disguise. In case you don't know, all the legendary Pokemon have human disguises in order to be able to go into human towns and not be discovered. However, there was something he didn't know that I did... and recalled my friend's statement that it was alright to tell Thomas this...

" _Hmnnn..." Algida moaned quietly. Night had long since fallen, and at long last, we had become good friends. She was obviously having trouble sleeping... and I had an idea as to why._

" _Can't sleep?" I asked gently, looking up to my newest friend's face. She was one of very few who knew my birth name. Everyone else was already fast asleep, and impossible to wake up when they were that deeply asleep._

" _...Yeah," She admitted, clearly embarrassed to admit it. "You know why, don't you?"_

" _You're in heat?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Want some help?"_

" _...What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Then her deep blue cheeks turned red when she realized what I meant, as I gave a soft smirk and stood and headed to her rear._

" _Lift your tail, Algida," I said smoothly and softly. "I'll help you out."_

" _Umm... w-wait... but I-I'm so much bigger than you are..." She began, but she lifted her tail anyway, revealing her bright red pussy and how much it wanted to be pleasured._

" _I'm still going to help you," I told her, quickly bringing my paws up to her large crotch and pulling apart the lips to her sex; I didn't care how big it was in size, I put my tonge to that clit and licked._

" _Mmm... ahhh... haa..." She immediantly began to moan in pleasure, as I ran my tongue all over her. "N-No, w-wait... K-Kyashii, stop f-for a minute..."_

" _Huh?" I asked, confused, as I did as she requested. I couldn't_ _ **not**_ _do as she asked._

" _L-Lemme m-make it easier for you..." She said slyly, before closing her eyes. Instinctively, I backed off... and my instinct had been right. Within about a minute, she had changed completely. She had gone into something similar to her human form – which she had shown me before – but there was a clear difference: she retained all her Pokemon features. Meaning she was a humanized Dialga. "It's what we legendaries have come to call our Anthro forms. We have humanoid shapes, but are still completely Pokemon."_

" _Wow. That's neat."_

" _Yeah; w-would you l-like to..." She began, but I didn't let her finish; I had already tackled her to the ground, and pinned her there. Before she could say another world, I pushed her now-humanoid legs apart, and began to caress her sex once more. "Ah! Ahhh... K-Kyashii..."_

" _I-Is that good?" I asked softly, my own crotch beginning to itch. The scent pouring from her was impossible to ignore, even for a female; even though it affected males much more, we females were still affected. Therefore, my own sex was becoming red and begging for attention._

" _I-I a-actually... have more... tricks up my sleeve..." She panted, between the few breathes she had as I pleasured her._

" _Oh?" I asked, looking back at her face, where there was a blush and a sly grin._

" _T-Turn... around..." She said smoothly, and with my lust-filled mind, I did as I was told – and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply for a few moments; then, she let go of my lips._

" _W-What did you...?" I began, before becoming slightly light-headed as something like an evolutionary glow – but the light was much softer – eminated from my Luxray body. A few moments later, I was shocked to find my paws to be hands; my knees reversed; in short, she had made me an anthro Luxray. If only for a short time. "I-Is this y-your last trick?"_

" _D-Definitely," She said, as she used one of her hands to gently rub my breasts, which had grown to a nice size. I believe a human would call the both of us "ideal" females because of our physical dimensions. "Now..."_

 _With that, she gently pulled me in close and pressed her human-like lips against my own; without even hesitating, I returned it in full as our tongues danced together. She kept one arm around me, holding me tight against her, allowing our boobs to rub against each other – rather provocatively, I must admit. My crotch was becoming wetter by the second. It only took a few minutes, but after she had allowed me to place the tip of my star-shaped tail into her, along with maybe a finger or two, her cum had emptied out of her body. Of course, the tail she had shoved in and out of my own pussy also coated her tail in return. A few minutes later, once we'd cleaned up, and she'd returned us both to our original forms, she spoke._

" _K-Kyashii..." She began to say, her face a little red from the fact that her heat was finally sated. "Thank you..."_

" _You're welcome."_

" _...When you get the chance, tell your trainer. I have the feeling you'll get him, so that's why I'm saying that."_

" _Oh, uhh..." I mumbled quietly. I had admitted to her my feelings for Thomas. "A-Alright..."_

" _And maybe you can invite me to have a little fun with both of you..." She said slyly. My face immediantly turned red, but I gave her a sly smile anyway..._

"Actually, Thomas, there's something else about Algida," I began. "But I think she'll be willing to show you herself, so you'll have to ask. It's hard to explain."

"Alright, I'll be sure to ask," He said, once we'd dried. I had spent that entire time reminiscing, and being careful to not accidentally arouse myself. "Ready to see everyone?"

"You bet."

With that, we left the room, and about five minutes later, walked out into the big room. With a silent signal, we split up to go talk to our friends. We would be in the same room as last night that evening, and we'd talk a lot during the day; no doubt about it. So, we unanimously had decided to spend a little time with our other friends. He went off to talk to Richie and Garchomp, while I immediantly seeked out Algida.

"Hey, Algida!" I exclaimed with excitement when I spotted her and raced over. She opened one of her large, strangely beautiful red eyes to look at me from where she was laying down.

"Hello, Kyashii," She said in her natural voice, rather than her telepathic one that allowed her to communicate with humans if she wished. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Quite well," I admitted with a grin. And a bit of a blush. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Continue."

"Remember when I first... helped... you?" I asked, choosing my words a little carefully.

"Yes?" She replied, a smile coming to her lips from the memory.

"Well... that suggestion you made? About inviting you?"

"What about it?"

"How about in a couple of days, with me, you, and Thomas?"

"You don't want him all to yourself?"

"By then, I think we'll be ready for a special session."

"I can do that. Want to plan how we'll do our little threesome ahead of time?"

"Nah, let's do it on the fly; more enjoyable that way."

"Then I'll see the both of you then."

"Be prepared for it."

"Don't worry; I will."

With that, I had turned around and found Thomas laughing about something with Garchomp, whose face was bright red. Giving Algida a quick farewell over my shoulder, I went over to see what was going on. In an instant, I learned that Garchomp had _finally_ admitted his love to Cynthia. He was refusing to admit how it had turned out, though. Didn't matter; I think my lover was pleased to hear that his friend had, at last, done something that was really quite difficult. I watched silently as the two of them, along with Richie talked animatedly about... something. Not quite sure what. Boys were always confusing in that aspect. I was about to say something when Thomas turned to look at me, smiled, and gently nuzzled my cheek; in an instant, my face heated up, but I couldn't help but let the sound of a purr escape me. After a moment, he stopped and allowed a grin to light up his features. I smiled in return, still a bit embarrassed from the public gesture.

"Well, do you want to battle?" He suddenly asked. I blinked with surprise, but then I recalled something I'd said the night before: that I'd get back at him for beating me at the day care. With a grin, I spoke.

"You're on!" I exclaimed, excited to get to face him again. Now that I knew it was him, and I knew his secret, I wouldn't go easy on him.

Once we were ready to find the battlefield, with Richie as the judge, we unanimously decided to not use any truly harmful attacks. We would stick with Tackle and those other lightly-damaging strikes, but nothing more. We weren't willing to hurt each other beyond that; Cynthia, whom was awake now, and in the big room, would use her Pokedex to keep track of our health. According to that machine, we both had "250" health. Whatever that meant. I still didn't understand the need for it to do that, but it didn't matter. The rules for the battle were simple: first one to either be pinned to the floor for ten seconds – Richie would count – or the first to lose twenty health lost. Since we were using Tackle and Scratch as our only offensive option, it would make it last a while. Although... I did make a deal with him...

"Hey, Thomas," I said to him, before we split to our sides of the battlefield. I was speaking quietly to keep others from hearing. "I'll make a bet with you."

"...And?" He said, looking at me with interest.

"Winner's on top," I replied, a sly smile gracing my lips, as he blushed from the suggestion – but he grinned anyway.

"You've got yourself a deal."

With that, we both split up to the sides of the battlefield, and quickly prepared ourselves. Once the start signal was given, he struck first. I wasn't surprised that he was faster than me, since he'd shown his speed at the Day Care. However, it just meant I had to move sooner to dodge. So, with that in mind, I stepped aside, avoiding his smooth Tackle attack, and gave him a light Scratch to his side. He grunted, but retaliated anyway with a little swat of the paw to my head. The strike made me stumble back a little bit, and made me dizzy. Before I could do anything, he tackled me – but I the way he hit my side brought breath into my lungs, cleared my head, and allowed me to keep from falling over like I'd done in our last battle. He was a little winded from the way he'd struck, missed, been hit, and attacked twice; the way he stood there, paused momentarily, gave me the opening I needed. Without hesitating, I tackled _him_ in the side... in the _perfect_ spot, because he lost his breath, and fell onto his side. Not even thinking about it, I put my full weight on the upper portion of his body, and gave him a swat to the head with my paw to make him dizzy long enough to hear those sacred words.

"Ten! Kyashii wins!" Richie exclaimed, before coming over to help us up, as I got off my mate.

"Ha ha!" I laughed, ignoring the momentary sting of Cynthia's Potion. "Gotcha!"

"Ha ha, you certainly did," He chuckled with a smile. He winced when Cynthia used the Potion on him, causing all his wounds to almost magically vanish. "I don't think I'll ever get used to having those used on me..."

"Don't worry, you'll probably get used to it after a few more battles."

"Probably."

"Hey, are you two hungry?" Cynthia asked, the only one to notice the time.

"No, I think –" I had been about to say that we were fine, but I cut myself off when Thomas' belly grumbled. Fairly loudly. I couldn't help but laugh and bring a soft red color to his cheeks; although I stopped when my own stomach rumbled, causing _him_ to laugh in return.

With a roll of her eyes, Cynthia vanished for a few minutes; then, she calmly returned from wherever with food. It wasn't the kind of Pokemon food that was good for travelling and stuff; it was actual _food_. Like Oran Berries and Cheri Berries and all other kinds of berries. Thomas and I shared, while most of the other Pokemon ate alone... but Garchomp was a different story, as we both noticed from our spot in the shade of a tree near Algida and Richie's favorite spots. Despite the redness on both his and Cynthia's faces, they stayed close when they ate. Once everything had been cleaned up from lunch, my lover and I watched as the trainer and Pokemon duo leaned against a tree, probably for a nap. However, Cynthia was laying in her Pokemon's lap, and snuggled up against his chest, while he gently held her close. Of course, their cheeks were red during all of this; but it was still cute.

"I'm glad it worked out for Garchomp," Thomas suddenly said quietly.

"How long have you two been friends, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, on our way down Mt. Coronet, it had become obvious that I needed training," He began to explain, laying down next to me, and snuggling up close. A smile and a blush came to both of our faces, as we purred softly from the contact.

"Why? You're already strong."

"It wasn't to get stronger..."

"Oh, I get it. You weren't used to the new body."

"Right. My mind was the same, but there was no way in hell I could move my new form the way I'd done with my human form."

"So the three of you trained on your way down Coronet to get you back in tune with your body?"

"Yup. On the way, Garchomp and I became friends. Of course, I think it'll be a while before he'll be grateful for what I did to him."

"Uh-oh... what'd you do?" I asked, mildly interested in what my lover's antics had been. He beamed as he spoke, of course.

"When Cynthia was asleep one night, I talked to him, and learned of his real name... which, for some reason, he wants to keep to himself. Anyway, I pointed out that I'd noticed his affection for her, and he told me that I wasn't the only one to notice."

"His teammates noticed and teased him about it, right?"

"Yup."

"Please tell me you didn't do that," I asked, despite having an idea for the answer.

"Well... no promises. Ha ha, no, I didn't make fun of him that much. I just told him that if he didn't do it soon, I'd tell her for him."

"Are you serious?" I said rather sharply, though the widening smile on my lips gave me away.

"I am. When we got here, I visited him, and tortured him a little more 'cause he'd been with the rest of the team. When I got to the room, they were all laughing – except him."

"He told her last night?"

"And when he'd noticed me, he'd demanded if I'd told her already."

"Uh-oh. What'd you say?"

"I just told him maybe," He said, a ridiculous-looking smug look on his face, making me roll my eyes. "Just to torture him."

"You're nuts," I said, sighing. But I licked his cheek anyway. "And that's what I love about you."

"I love you, too," He said softly, licking my cheek in return. "I'm glad that it all worked out so well."

"So am I. I never thought I'd be so lucky as to have you all to myself..."

"You'd have done it sooner or later, and you know it!" He said, jokingly accusing me. I just faked looking insulted before grinning in return, although the very suggestion of what he was implying brought made my cheeks flush.

"Of course! You were hard to resist."

"Although I did like it when you always curled up so close to me in the Centers."

"Mmm... that _was_ nice..."

"...You did it then, didn't you?" He suddenly asked, a sly smirk on his face. My face heated up, more so than ever before; I was so embarrassed, I could only mumble to myself, and let him chuckle before he licked my cheek. "That's alright. I did it about you when I could."

I looked up sharply at him, surprised. His face was red; probably the same shade as my own, but because I couldn't see my own face, I didn't know for sure. He was quick to gently take this moment to put a paw on my cheek, pull me in, and gently kiss my lips... if only for a minute. When we parted, our purrs quiet and soft, he snuggled up as close as he could get to my side, and lay his head down. I lay mine next to his. It was then that Algida called over to us.

"It's getting late; you may want to head to bed," She told us.

"What? How is it this late already?" Thomas wondered, a little confused. Then he understood. "Oh. We slept in until about noon –"

"—Then we spent about two hours in the tub," I continued, as we both explained what had happened at the same time.

"We talked for about another hour."

"Then we battled, before having our meal, which would be dinner in this case."

"Then we talked for about another hour or so, with Richie and Algida and each other."

"Which brings us to now."

"Huh, I didn't think the day had gone by that fast..." He admitted.

"Me either," I agreed, but a smile and blush came to my face. "Thomas, why don't you stay here for a bit? I'll meet you... in the hot tub, okay?"

"What about the room?" He asked, a bit confused.

"It's nice, with the electric air and all, but the water's nicer. It's warm and everything, _plus_ the air is charged. Makes it twice as good."

His face turned a little red, but he smiled softly before he nodded, as I went on ahead. I told him to give me five minutes to get ready. I walked out of the big room... and once out of sight, I raced to the right room. I already had an idea as to what I was going to do. The minute the door was open, I made sure that the water temperature was just right – not too hot, not too cold – and checked to make sure the room's air was electrically charged. Then, I hid in the dry-off area; I had a surprise for my lover. When I heard the door open, I peeked around the corner, and spotted the confusion on his face... but he went into the hot tub anyway, and sighed contentedly from the warmth... but it was obvious that he wanted to know where I was. Once I made sure he was comfortable – he was curled up in the water at a level where about half of his body was above the water level – and he wasn't paying attention to the drying area, I snuck around the other side, where he wasn't looking. There were two entrances to where I was: one closest to the door, and one on the opposite side of the wall, hidden by some rocks that were near the tub. I silently slipped around the edge of the tub, and snuck up behind him... and before he could turn to look at me, I pounced.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed, shocked, as I caused him to become pinned to the bottom of the little pool. After a moment, he chuckled. "You're sneaky!"

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed with a giggle and a grin, as I put my weight on his body. Then, I let my grin slip into a sly smirk, making his face flush. "And now that I have you..."

As I let my lust slip into my voice, I placed my entire body on his, and pressed our lips together. I smiled lightly as he did and as he put his arms around me, pulling me in close. I just lay down completely on top of him, allowing my weight to pin him to the bottom of the pool. As we caressed each other, I gently started to move my hips to rub against his sheath with my belly fur. I was surprised to hear a soft moan escape his muzzle; it took me a moment to realize that the way we'd been kissing for the full two minutes before I began this action, his cock's tip had emerged, and now I was rubbing against it. Knowing this, I only put my tongue in a little deeper into his mouth, and rubbed a little more vigorously. Before I knew it, he had to pull apart of lips, in order to catch his breath from the treatment his member was getting. Not to mention we'd held that kiss pretty long.

"K-Kyashii..." He moaned softly. "Ahhh..."

"Shhh..." I quietly said in return, as I stood up just a little bit. "You took care of me yesterday... now let me return the favor..."

"Huh...?" He mumbled, as I brought my lips down, past his dick, and to his crotch. "W-What are y-you... ahh!"

I didn't answer. Nor did he continue to speak. Hell, he pretty much stopped breathing when I licked his soft, furry balls. Obviously, it was insanely pleasurable; just as much as me sucking his penis in my mouth, or his tongue on my nipple. Which I was probably going to have him do again in order to get even for this... although, I have to admit that his testes did have a unique taste and texture that was nice.

"How's... this?" I mumbled to his ass, as I suckled one of his balls for a few moments. He didn't answer at all, he was so busy trying to resist the urge to let his liquids fly... but it didn't last long.

A sharp intake of breath was all that was needed to let me know; besides, I could feel the surge from his family jewels inside my muzzle, and especially on my tongue. When I at last let that be, I looked over him, and found that his cock was fully extended, and I had made him cum all over himself; he was too busy recovering to do anything, with the liquid going all the way up his chest and reaching his lips. My lover... my beautiful lover didn't even bother to lick it away... and I didn't let him. Gently, sexually, I crawled along his body, jealous of the liquid all over him... I wanted it. So, my tongue found itself caressing the area just around his lips... before I once more lay myself on top of his soft, sexy body, and put my tongue in his mouth, the cum still on it. I lifted my belly just a smidgen, and rubbed myself against his cock; in an instant, a deep, heavy moan of pleasure filled my maw as he covered made a mess of my fur. I hadn't noticed how much the lust had clouded our minds, nor how wet I had become; so, when he covered me like that, I found my own quiet cry of pleasure escaping my vocal chords... at the same time as our loud purrs. Gently, I pulled my lips away, the two of us holding each other as close as possible. We both moaned quietly quite a bit, because I was making his cover me with his juices as I rubbed myself against him... of course, in return, my own cum was coating his ass and back legs.

"Haaaaa..." He moaned softly, once I'd finally stopped my rubbing... but I wasn't finished with him yet. Just becoming a sticky, gooey, delicious mess wasn't enough; the cum dripping off my boobs and onto his soft, firm chest was most definitely, not enough for me. Tonight was a full glass with overflow.

"T-There's... m-more..." I gently mumbled into his ear, before scooting forward just a bit. "...Lick..."

Without hesitating, he put his mouth to my boob and sucked and licked. I let loose a soft cry of ecstacy, the pleasure racking my spine as I allowed it to take over my mind. He was going far wilder than last night, and I _loved_ it. It's _beyond_ description of how incredible it was. I actually felt myself let loose _on to_ his cock – and that only made him squirt right onto my crotch. The perfect spot. I gently pulled myself away from his warm, moist muzzle. I gently – but firmly – placed my front paws on his flat chest, completely restraining his back to the bed of the hot tub. Then, with care, and with deliberate slowness, I gently pushed his cock into my cunt and deep into me. A continuous moan of joy and ecstasy escaped the both of us. I had gone at an insanely slow speed, preventing him from filling me; I wanted this to last as long as possible, and to make him give up every last drop he had.

"Ahhhh!" Thomas cried out suddenly, as he tried to buck his hips to slam himself into me. With my hips restraining his, and my front legs pinning down his chest, he only barely moved; but it was enough to make his tip actually enter my uterus and put some of his liquid in there. "Ahhh... haaa... haaa..."

I growled seductively and softly, in a way that silenced him, and allowed me to focus on pulling him out of me... then slamming myself down as fast and hard as possible, trying to keep my spine vertical. Then, I pulled up at the same speed that I'd come down, and quickly found myself gasping for breath, as I made my vagina clamp on his cock as many times as possible, filling me to the brim... and my body's only response was to coat the thing with my own cum. When I finally stopped slamming Thomas' penis into my sex, we were both out of breath; his knot had entered me and left me many times, and quite easily from the lubrication of the liquid; the stuff had coated our crotches to the point where our fur had become saturated, and had run off into the surrounding water. Of course, it had also covered as much of our bodies as possible. At last, I finally matched our bodies together, the cum practically sticking us together like glue. Not that I minded.

"Ahhhh..." I moaned softly into his ear, as I realized something else... gently rubbing against him some more. "J-Just... a l-little... m-more..."

He could only moan softly and give provocative growls of pleasure as I continued to fill myself and coat us. Practically no human knows this, but some Pokemon seem to have nearly an endless supply of sexual energy and liquid in them; and Luxray are one of those kinds of Pokemon. Meaning that we could probably go on all night – but we both needed our rest. I think maybe tomorrow we will last much longer, but because I'm not Algida, I can't predict the future; right now, however, all that mattered was that I had shoved his knot back into me, and was having him fill me without allowing the thing to leave my sex, with my clit rubbing against the sticky, cum-coated fur of his belly. Just enough to make his member become pretty much soaked. Even more so than before. At last, I stopped, and let myself rest against him, breathing softly into his sticky, yet still gorgeous, fur. We gently wrapped our arms around each other, as we held our lips together for a short time. Once we'd parted, I finally started to gently... slowly... carefully remove him from me... but then, without warning, Thomas bucked his hips and shoved himself all the way back in, making him pierce and enter my womb again – just at the very tip. Then he gently, but rather firmly, wrapped his hind legs around my body.

"Uh-uh..." He growled softly, while caressing my neck, making my purr become stronger, as a moan escaped me. I couldn't stop him. "I'm... n-not... leaving tonight..."

"Haaa... ah... haaaaaaa..." Was about all I could say for a few moments, even after he let my throat go. Once I was able to talk again, I just made our tails intertwine, put my own hind legs around his hips in the same way, and finally spoke. "Just... d-don't... fuck me... in the... m-middle of the n-night... then we'll never get any sleep."

"T-Then let's fall asleep..." He replied softly, gently pulling my head in a little closer. "A-And if a-anything happens... it'll be like a wonderful d-dream..."

He gently rubbed himself once more, and we both moaned when we came once last time, before he stopped. Then, the exhaustion from this most wonderful example of our love for each other caught up with me; I found my head laying against his shoulder, and was soon in a deep sleep... and through out the night, I kept having random, sudden surges of pleasure... and I didn't care...

 **A/N:** Well, what do you guys think? Hot? Sexy? Lame? Whatever the case, review it, and I'll know. :)


End file.
